House Call
by AprilAnne
Summary: Injuring herself while at her home alone and unable to get help, Bella Swan reluctantly presses the button of her lifeline bracelet. To her surprise her doctor is out of town, sending instead a replacement who is young, gorgeous, and a vampire..... ExB
1. Help! I've fallen and I can't get up

**A/N:**

**This is my FIRST fan fic... I dont really know if i should continue... I am really excited about this... i have a whole plot line started... please let me know what u think... any suggestions?? **

**enjoy... i know it is kinda short...**

**edit** 02/01/09** - i realize that the first couple chapters are in 3rd person. I am currently re-editing them into 1st person. 1st chapter done!  
**

**BELLA'S POV**

The pain was unbearable. Stabbing, shooting, aching, throbbing. The pain shot up into my left hip, something was broken for sure. Fumbling desperately in the dark for my cell phone was useless; this was when living alone definitely was not an advantage. The dark hard wood floor's contact with my bare skin sent goose bumps up and down my arms. Finally giving up finding the damned cell phone, I began thinking of an alternative plan:

_If I could just drag myself to the couch I can reach the lamp and get the phone. Maybe call for help. I need help now._

I fought the darkness that was calling to me. My mind was shutting down due to the pain, shielding itself from experiencing the trauma. I think I'm going into shock.

_I have to act now; I can't pass out like this on the floor. _

Surveying the distance from the foot of the stairs to the living room couch was devastating

_It is so far_.

I braced myself for the pain that was surely to come, and extended my hands out in front of me. Just the motion of using my upper body strength caused the slowing tears to rush out at full force. I found myself collapsing in pain and desperation. I laid my cheek onto the cold floor, letting the tears fall.

_Great plan Bella. _

Outside, a storm was brewing, a bad one was approaching. No one would hear my screams for help. I was all alone.

A flash of lightning illuminated the dark room, something on my arm glimmered, a silver bracelet with a red cross. I groaned at the memory. My frequent visits to the local ER caused my primary physician to give me a lifeline bracelet, just in case something like this were to happen.

_Should I really press it? Really?_

I reluctantly pressed the button and waited for help to come.

5 minutes passed, and there was no response

10 more minutes passed, and still nothing.

I strained my ears and heard nothing but the falling rain on the roof and the occasional thunder in the distance…

I finally succumbed to my throbbing radiating pain and faded away into unconsciousness….

Bringing me back to reality was a loud pounding on the door that caused my body to jump, intensifying the pain. I muffled the scream that escaped my throat by biting down on my lips. I was still reeling from the sensation when I half-groaned towards the front door hoping that Dr. Dodhia would hear my instructions:

"The key is under the floor mat. Turn the key half way, then tug at the door, the lock gets stuck and- " My voice cracked and I fought through the sob threatening to break off my voice, "-It is hard to open, I think I broke my leg, or hip or something."

I lowered my face towards the cold floor, waiting for the cool sensation to ease my pain, but before I could experience the relief, two cold arms carefully, swiftly, lifted me off of the floor and began to carry me towards the couch. I inhaled deeply and was about to object to the show of chivalry, but when the smell entered my nose I was intoxicated.

_That smell, so sweet, what is it?_

Snapping out of my momentary daze allowed panic to settle in. This was definitely NOT my sweet little Indian doctor who smelled of curry and spices, this was NOT Dr. Dodhia!! I began pounding my fists into the shoulder of the man who was carrying me, all the while pain shooting up into my arm with each hit.

"Put me down!!"

_What is this guy made of? Marble?! He is hard as a rock!_

Trying my hardest to sound threatening, "I have help coming any minute, so you better get out of here before the police come." Unfortunately my voice cracked under pressure and I began to hyperventilate. The marble figure carrying me stiffened at my blows; his breath hitched and exhaled, sending more of his intoxicating scent in my direction.

I felt myself being lowered onto the couch; how this person knew that she was collapsed on the floor and where the furniture was was beyond me. I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. My breathing was heavy as my face burned in anticipation of an attack from this intruder. But instead, I heard a soft chuckle and the sound of the light switch.

Illuminated in front of me was by far, the most frighteningly beautiful man I had ever seen. I allowed my eyes to rake over his rain soaked figure; his grey t-shirt clinging to his muscular chest; his tousled hair, darkened by the rain, was still dripping and a couple strands had fallen in front of his intensely black eyes. Those eyes were the darkest onyx.

_His eyes are so evil. _With that thought,a shiver ran down my spine.

He stood there staring at me. Trying to decipher his expression was impossible, emotions came and left as his eyes bored into mine: frustration, lust, confusion, and even anger. It was then that he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, I was so sure he could hear it too. The sound was deafening.

I braced myself again in anticipation of his attack, feeling like prey; cornered by the predator. I uselessly wrapped my arms around myself as a feeble attempt to preserve my frail body.

But instead of attacking, he opened his eyes, and his mouth formed a gentle crooked smile that took my breath away, again I was dazzled….

_Impossible, his eyes were black a minute ago, now, how beautiful._

I sighed at my discovery.

_Topaz._

I disregarded my momentary lack of visual acuity to the adjustment of my eyes to the light… convincing myself it was impossible. But I knew what I saw, his eyes were darker than the night itself, just a moment ago. All too soon his velvety voice cut through the tension in the room and I was sure that sound was the only sound I would want to hear for the rest of my life.

"Hello Isabella Swan," he said in a smooth velvety voice, "I am Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen."

He slowly took a step in my direction.


	2. A Long night

**A/N: And so It continues… please give it a chance… and review!! YAY! **

_Impossible, his eyes were black a minute ago, now…. How beautiful… _she sighed at her discovery… _topaz…. _She disregarded her momentary lack of visual acuity to the adjustment of her eyes to the light… convincing herself was impossible… she knew what she saw…

"Hello Isabella Swan," he said in a smooth velvety voice, "I am Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen."

He slowly took a step in her direction….

**BPOV**

Realization slowly hit as his figure approached her on the coach….

Replaying the last moments in her head made her blush furiously, her shameless attack on his shoulder as he rescued her from the floor was uncalled for, since she _was_ expecting help….

"But…. Dr. Dodhia…," she stammered, "Dr. Dodhia was supposed to…"

"Dr. Dodhia is in India, so unless you want to wait 24 hours for his arrival, I suggest you allow me to examine what is wrong with you," his voice sounded slightly pained, and yet the smile was still there, causing her heart to stutter…

As if on cue, he raised his eyebrow eyeing her curiously...

"What?" she asked defensively lowering her eyes to the intricate patterns of the couch, she needed to distract herself from his god-like image… _He couldn't have heard that…Impossible… _

He raised his hands up to his chest slowly, taking another step cautiously in her direction, palms facing her, as if to show her he meant no harm, "Can I please examine your leg Isabella?"

She then noticed his doctor's briefcase on the floor by the couch, and then realized, that he must be telling the truth, letting herself relax, she unwound her arms allowing her hand to tuck a strand of her long brunette hair behind her ear. Slowly, she looked down at her body… and then immediately wished that she hadn't…

Her sleeping attire was not quite what society would deem as inappropriate, but for her, it was completely mortifying.

_Why didn't I just throw on a sweatshirt before I fell to my death from the stairs… whyyyyyyy??_

Her matching Victoria Secret Button Cami and Sleep Panty set (link to picture on my profile!!) revealed most of her lower body and most importantly her décolletage was more than noticeable, especially since the camisole had twisted and turned from the night's events. Desperately trying to straighten out her top, she forgot about her injury and winced in pain as she turned her upper body to grab at the hem of her shirt.

"Agghh…" she groaned in pain, letting her head fall to rest on the arm of the couch… the rush of air against her body signaled his swift arrival to her side. She felt him position himself next to her and allowed herself an escape from the pain and inhaled his glorious scent, her leg's throbbing fell to the backburner of her senses…She relaxed slightly, allowing her heart rate return to a somewhat normal rhythm.

_Nope, I'm not crazy, this man smells unbelievable…_

"Can I help you with that," Dr. Cullen asked, a twinge of hope caught in his voice and Bella noticed.

Still not trusting herself to move, she slowly nodded her head and kept her eyes closed, anticipating his touch, and immediately wanting to die as she felt her blush creep up her neck and into her face…

"My hands are a _little_ cold," he warned as his fingertips made contact with the skin just above her pelvis, causing her to gasp at the contact… "I told you…." He furthered…. She could almost hear the grin forming on his face, but couldn't be sure, she kept her eyes closed. She felt him shift her camisole back into place, "All done Isabella, don't worry, I didn't see anything." Obviously she didn't have the same effect on him, his breathing had barely increased… on second thought,

_IS he breathing? _She couldn't tell, he must be a quiet breather…

"Please, just Bella," she managed to groan out, the pain returning as he shifted away from her to grab something from his bag...

"Ok… Bella, I am going to examine your left leg, hopefully it is not broken…." appearing in his hands was a tiny bottle of warming KY liquid jelly. Bella's eyes widened at the sight… and sensing her discomfort, he tilted his chin toward her, and swayed the bottle back and forth between his middle finger and his thumb. "Cold hands… remember?"

Trying not to sigh from relief, she smiled at him kindly, her breath quickening, and waited for his examination to begin.

**EPOV**

Slowly, cautiously, he looked into her eyes and waited for her breathing to return to a somewhat normal pace. Every gasp of air coming from her mouth slid to the back of his throat and caused the venom to pool… she was fascinating... Not being able to hear her thoughts made things all the more complicated… _This was going to be a long night._

He tried once more to gain access into her mind…

Nothing. For once, it was silent. For once he could think clearly.

He could plainly see the blood flowing through the thin transparent membrane of her neck as her blood rushed to her face… what an exhilarating scent… he shivered slightly, knowing that she wouldn't notice…

Willing himself to regain his control, he forced himself to focus on her pain. Her heart rate was higher than normal, her breathing erratic, her pulse was sky high, and her temperature was at a glorious 98.6 degrees. The heat radiating from her body was wonderful. He shoved that thought out of his head as fast as it came. He could smell her blood pumping faster than usual into her left leg.

_Inflammatory Response…_

He inhaled discreetly again, trying to uncover the degree of tissue damage. Yes, she definitely pulled the muscles in her calf the chemicals in the scent gave that much away, but just to be sure… he needed to touch her leg, he cringed at the thought of the possibilities that ran through his mind.

He was sure that he could take her; her house was deep enough into the forest to mask her screams, which would really only last about three seconds. Being a vampire had its perks, and speed was one of them. How he wanted so badly to taste the surely exquisite flavor of her blood… thankfully the years of medicinal practice kept his demon at bay, _I can do this…. WITHOUT killing her…._

Rubbing his hands together until the KY jelly had reached its full effect, he slowly reached out his hand and placed her right leg on the floor, looking to her eyes again, waiting for the signal to continue… her deep brown eyes were slightly surprised.

"Wow, Dr. Cullen, your hands are really hot now, amazing, that stuff really works…" she breathed into his face, her compromising position, with him sitting between her legs, obviously did not have the same effect on her as it did to him… though she would never know it.

For the first time, he felt an aching that was not in his throat… it was … lower.

"I told you…" he said tearing away from her gaze and back to her left leg, "and please, just Edward." He felt himself cross the line of doctor/patient relationship, surprising himself. Not sure of her reaction, he felt his dead heart flutter as she nodded, again the wonderful shade of pink returning to her cheeks.

She was exquisite, not just her scent, her beauty. It was then that he noticed how very little that she was wearing. The aching returned… Finally he forced himself to continue.

He, very lightly, palpated the surface of her leg, noting every wince, every gasp, and every 'ouch'. The examination lasted no longer than 3 minutes.

"Yes, Bella," her name rolled off of his tongue, even her name was delicious, "you have might have a slight hairline fracture of your tibia" he lied not wanting to shock her with the exactness of his diagnosis, "and also severely pulled the muscle of your calf. To be sure we need to get you to the hospital right away…"

As if on cue, the rain began pouring harder, lightning flashed, and thunder shook the house. The lights flickered, causing her heart rate to increase even more, and finally darkness came...

**A/N: Puh-Leeease review... and in the next chapter... there will be an unexpected, and unwelcome visitor, finding these two in a compromising position, at least that's what Edward thinks... the more reviews... the more likely i will continue... so let me know what you thnk!**


	3. Damn Thunder

**A/N: I couldn't help myself… I needed to keep writing the words were just spilling out…. I command thee… review! **

"Yes, Bella," her name rolled off of his tongue, even her name was delicious, "you have might have a slight hairline fracture of your tibia" he lied not wanting to shock her with the exactness of his diagnosis, "and also severely pulled the muscle of your calf. To be sure we need to get you to the hospital right away…"

As if on cue, the rain began pouring harder, lightning flashed, and thunder shook the house. The lights flickered, causing her heart rate to increase even more, and finally darkness came...

**EPOV**

The darkness forced his superhuman senses into overdrive. The sensations were causing him to go insane. The thrumming of her heart, the steady flow of her blood in her veins, her breathing, her scent… her blood, it was just too much….

"Where are your flashlights?" he spat out, trying to distract himself, he wanted to distance himself from her figure, which he could clearly see in the darkness, he did not need flashlights, but he did not want her to suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"Umm…." Her nervousness was unmistakable, the low husky tone of her voice made him roll his eyes in exasperation. She gasped for air and let out a slight scream when another bout of thunder rumbled outside of the home, she blindly grasped for the first thing within her reach, which unfortunately was his leg.

_This woman is going to be the death of me…. And of herself if she doesn't quit tempting me I am going to have to…_

Before he could finish the thought she said quickly, "I can't see anything, but I think you can," he stopped mid-breath caught off guard from her conclusion, "… try and find your way to my back door, just behind the couch, through the doorway and past the kitchen. Outside, there is a stack of firewood under a piece of plastic… the fireplace is right across the room from us… Sorry, I don't have any flash lights…"

He had to give her credit, she was pretty observant… "My pupils have always adapted fast in the dark… family trait…" he desperately tried to hide the lie and this was the best excuse he could come up with… _Stupid Stupid Edward… Come on! Think! _

She inhaled nervously, gripping his leg even tighter when a flash of lightning illuminated her features.

She was staring intently in his direction, her skin, luminous, her wavy chestnut brown hair strewn across her shoulders… and her neck… so smooth and fragile… her eyes were rimmed with tears that were threatening to fall….

"Are you in more pain?" Panic spread through his system as he studied her reaction to his words, he found her in a state of embarrassment! In the darkness he found her tuck her chin to her chest, hiding her face from him, and sighing…

"Can't you tell?... I.. I…" she hesitated….

The frustration of not being able to know her emotions was overwhelming…. He wanted to shake her by the shoulders and force her words out of her mouth… he fought the urge.

"You….what?" he coaxed her on…

"I don't do too well with thunderstorms…" she whispered, "and the dark…"

He sighed in relief. "Ok, I thought…. Never mind… I'll be right back." He released his leg from the death grip she held it in and headed towards the direction of the back door. Just then, he heard her whisper something so quietly, he knew that it was not meant for his ears to hear. But he had heard, and with this knowledge, he flew to the back door with a renewed sense of hope and anticipation for this evening's events.

**BPOV**

"Edward…" She whispered as soon as he was out of earshot, "please hurry back, I need you with me."

The feeling of abandonment was absurd. Why was she feeling like this? Her heart was pounding within her chest as she felt the cold breeze from the back door flow into the room as Edward opened it and retrieved the wood.

_He is fast… _before she knew it; Edward had lit the fire and was once again beside her in an instant. All she felt was the slight draft of wind as he flew by her, too fast, faster than human. That _definitely _was not normal.

Illuminated by firelight, he was breathtaking. His features were contorted into an adorable look of concentration and determination as he set up his supplies to tend to her injured leg.

"Ready Bella?" he flashed her that crooked grin, and she was momentarily incapacitated, _God he must think I'm an idiot... RESPOND BELLA SWAN!!_ She nodded and he reached out to touch her left leg… allowing herself to remember what it felt like when he first touched her, in that sensitive area just below the hem of her shirt. The memory replayed in her mind and she suddenly grabbed his arms stopping him.

"Wait!" she gasped. Startling him, and seeing the look of amusement on his face, gave her a new found confidence… in the most playfully seductive tone that she could muster up, she requested, "Don't forget the KY _Dr. Cullen..._" batting her eyelashes…

His reaction was far from what she expected… hoping to hear him laugh and brush off her joke as funny... she was suddenly frightened… his eyes… darkened… and his body stiffened. He unnaturally tilted his head the opposite direction of her body and expelled the air that was left in his lungs… he did not inhale… He kept his eyes on hers… Focusing…

It looked as if he was fighting an internal battle that was going wrong. So, so very wrong. The struggle in his eyes only confused her more. All of this reminded her of something sinister… something she couldn't put her finger on… something that only existed in the movies.

Hoping to bring him back to her she let out a nervous laugh and scooped up the KY Jelly that was next to her on the couch and playfully mimicked his earlier motion, "Cold hands… remember?" She smiled kindly… playfully punching him in the shoulder…. BIG MISTAKE… her hand began to throb immediately. "I was just," gasp from pain, "joking."

She winced slightly in pain, and at seeing this, Edward was pulled back to her… "Sorry about that… you just caught me off-guard"… he managed to choke out… "Let me see your hand..."

"It's nothing…yeesh… Ive never punched anyone as hard as you…" she said, cradling her hand… mocking the pain that has already subsided… Instead, she squirted the KY jelly into his hands, trying to avoid any more awkward moments, and insisted that he tend to her leg.

She held her breath as his, now warm hands, prepared the topical lotion that was going to numb her leg and ease her pain. "My hands are warm now…I promise," he said, throwing a wink in her direction. His hands massaged her calf carefully, gently making their way up and down the length of her shin, across and around her ankle, behind her knee….

"Uhmm.." she unsuccessfully tried to suppressed a moan and allowed her eyes to close and revel in this touch. Suddenly, his hands were gone, the skin of her leg yearning for his soothing touch. She opened her mouth in protest but before she could say anything he asked:

"Am I… hurting you?" his voice slightly panicked.

"No!... Please…. It felt so," hesitating once more, she searched for his eyes and seeing the impatience in them whispered, "It felt so good, your hands on my skin…"

He smiled that devastatingly beautiful crooked smile and returned to massaging the numbing lotion into her leg. Once again her breath hitched as his hand reached the spot behind her knee… "Does it hurt here?" he questioned her, this time not taking his touch from her skin….

"No.." she felt her blood rushing again, her face was beet red, "just sensitive." As soon as she finished her sentence he looked up and smiled.

"Sorry…" he said unconvincingly…

"Don't be," she whispered.

His hands continued their soothing touch as she watched him in amazement. She lay horizontally on the couch, her back leaning against the arm rest, her right leg on the floor and her left leg being massaged by Edward. Her hand was lazily cupping the crook of her neck as she watched his medical expertise in practice. He sat between her legs His firm back was towards her, his feet planted on the floor as his body was turned towards her injury.

Her pain was subsiding, and with that a new emotion was stirring within her. Excitement? She was unsure. The storm continued to rage on in all its fury as his hands, now cool to the touch, eased the remaining pain from her pulled muscles.

He then began to stabilize her leg with a splint, and he was finished before she knew it. Withdrawing his hands from her body, he looked at her leg, satisfied with his work, and turned to her suddenly, "How does that feel, Bella?" he whispered as the fire light danced across his pale skin.

His face was no farther than a couple inches from hers. Startled, and honestly quite dazzled, she could not help but look at his mouth as they formed the words of his question.

_So beautiful…_

His breath washed over her and she was intoxicated… she felt the thrumming of electricity going through her body and into his. His hair was now dry, and a beautiful shade of bronze, his eyes were burning a rich topaz color, so warm and inviting. She could almost taste his breath on her tongue. Her mouth opened slightly, welcoming his scent… Her entire being yearned to be closer to him. Her body was acting without her permission. Blood rushed to her face, flushing her lips into a slightly thicker red pout, her cheeks slightly pink, her whole body warming in anticipation… she leaned ever closer into his existence and waited for his reaction.

To her pleasure, he responded with a lustful look as he shifted his body closer to her, his shoulders now mirroring her own, his body half sitting, and half leaning into her, in his place between her legs. He cautiously placed both hands on either side of her on the arm rest, caging her body in. He paused slowly and she could see him studying her reaction… "Are you still in pain Bella?" he whispered, painstakingly so close to her mouth.

"Edward…" she managed to whisper his name… her eyes closing as she saw his lips closing into hers…

"Please Bella… don't move…" Edward whispered as he lowered his face into her neck…

Her breathing was uneven and hard as he kissed, ever so gently, into her neck, and allowed his nose to skim the sensitive spot just above her collar bone… the scent from his close proximity sent her into overdrive. She slowly snaked her arm onto the back of his neck and tugged on his hair to look into his eyes, "I'm not that fragile you know… there's no need to be _that_ careful."

His eyes, now a coal back, were so intense, she had to look away, as a slight growl rumbled from within his chest. "Mmm.." she heard him moan, as he maneuvered his lips and parted them slightly just behind her ear… "You smell wonderful Bella…." He whispered as he inhaled deeply….

**EPOV**

His voice was low and rough, fighting off the passion that pushed him over the edge…

Heaven.

That was the only descriptive word that could describe the extreme euphoria he was experiencing… her scent has awoken what he thought was dead for so long…

Her eyes were so full of trust and longing that it gave him confidence that and allowed himself to hope that what he was feeling was not as forbidden as he thought….

Damn thunder.

She jumped at the noise causing her upper body to make full contact with his. She grasped for his neck and clung tightly to his chest as the sound once again rumbled the house. The intensely close situation, no longer under Edward's control shocked his senses. Venom was threatening to overflow in his mouth as the scent of the blood flowing through her jugular was practically shoved into his teeth…

_Too close… much too close… what if I had cut her skin… what if lost her?… bit her?... Killed her?_

The thought of not being able to bask in her presence for eternity sent his whole being into motion. Immediately Edward was reeling back and next to the fireplace… he could see the stunned look on her face as he pushed away from her warm body, which was calling to him in more ways than one. The undeniable feeling of rejection was on her face, he didn't need to read her mind for that.

_What was I thinking?_

She blinked twice and tried to comprehend what she just saw. Only then did Edward realize that he moved too fast, too unreal. He failed to keep up the human façade as he bolted away from her body to keep her safe… he knew that there was no way to explain his actions in a logical manner… even if someone was fast, no one could move at that speed.

"Edward… how did you… why are you…?" she began to stammer as she searched for his face in the darkness beyond the reach of the fire's light.

"Bella, please…." He pleaded in his most persuading voice…. "give me a moment." He could see her resign to her position on the couch, and wait… The pounding of her heart was deafening to his ears… his demon coaxing him… pleading with him to take this angel and damn her to hell…

_You know that you want her… no one will know… just one taste… please Edward…. It's your fate… BITE HER….._

He violently shook his head at the notion, pounding his fists into his temples…

_NO, I will not hurt her… I will not hurt her…._

Slowly, cautiously, he caged the demon within… it writhed and screamed all the way back into its cave… the pain of rejecting this primal need scorched his throat and pained his entire being….

Edward warily took a step forward into the light of the fire… "Bella… there is something I need to tell you…."

**A/N: I know I said that a new character was going to come in… but Edward and Bella just got carried away…. Tsk tsk…. Review to find out what happens next…. **


	4. Hot and Cold

"Bella, please…

"Bella, please…." He pleaded in his most persuading voice…. "give me a moment." He could see her resign to her position on the couch, and wait… The pounding of her heart was deafening to his ears… his demon coaxing him… pleading with him to take this angel and damn her to hell…

_You know that you want her… no one will know… just one taste… please Edward…. It's your fate… BITE HER….._

He violently shook his head at the notion, pounding his fists into his temples…

_NO, I will not hurt her… I will not hurt her…._

Slowly, cautiously, he caged the demon within… it writhed and screamed all the way back into its cave… the pain of rejecting this primal need scorched his throat and pained his entire being….

Edward warily took a step forward into the light of the fire… "Bella… there is something I need to tell you…."

**EPOV**

The moment that the words left his mouth, he was unable to say aloud what he thought would come so easily afterwards. His determination faltered, forcing himself to reconsider his next actions, he stopped dead in his tracks. It was not that he was unable to articulate the words… it was that the pain that it caused him was impossible to ignore…

For the first time, he did not know what to do. Around her he would never be sure. He was just as vulnerable to her as she was to him. He was at her mercy, every look from her mysterious brown eyes, every breath…

Every beat of her heart further cemented into his existence that _he _was _hers…_

And yet he could not escape the fact that the consequences of his next actions would be felt for an eternity. He hung his head low, the guilt and literal torment raged from deep within… it was too much. In over a century he had not felt this much emotion…this much uncertainty…these feelings were foreign to him…

_Oh Bella, how I wish I had never met you._

He could not bring himself to do it… to condemn her… This realization pained every fiber of his existence, and he knew that he would feel this pain forever.

_Why…_

He tried to wrap his mind around his cynical existence… more than a century of being alone; over a hundred years of purgatory… and instead of salvation, he was forced deeper into his hell…

A desperate man's laugh escaped from his chest, what a cruel and sick hand fate had dealt him.

She was just within his grasp… and yet the thin barrier that separated their existences should never be breached… _would never_ be breached.

As much as it pained him to stay away, he couldn't bear the thought of her living in a cold dead body that would be the shell of her previous existence… solely because of him.

"Edward…" his name escaped from her lips and the earth willed him to go to her… he frantically looked at her, he searched for her eyes... he needed to see the deep warm inlets into her soul… she finally met his gaze and his guilt increased ten fold…

_Please, not pain, anything but pain, don't let me cause you pain…_

_This is wrong!!_ He silently screamed this into the heavens above, hoping someone would hear….

He understood the justice in the suffering that he endured. The despicable creature that he was deserved nothing less… but this innocent… it was not her fault that she almost literally stumbled into his damned existence…

His whole body began to ache as he stepped back into the darkness and away from her…

If he could only go back to the moment that he fought the demon within… at least _that_ pain was bearable….

_So this is what it feels like to die._

He engrained into his memory the last moments he would allow himself to bask in her presence. He drank in her scent and let his eyes memorize every glorious detail, then guiltily lowered them to the floor….

"Bella, I'm sorry," _for wanting to damn you to hell… _he did not trust himself to let his gaze fall upon her. He clenched his fists to distract himself from the pain. "I was out of line… you are my patient… and nothing more."

Without once meeting her eyes he turned around and escaped the confines of the house where the scent of her was overpowering… and ran.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­**BPOV**

The look in his eyes caused something inside of her to break… she felt his pain. His tortured expression ripped at every fiber of her being, the connection was undeniable… the need to reach out and touch his face, to let him know that everything is ok was overwhelming….

"Bella, please…." his voice clearly masked the pain that his eyes were screaming, smooth as velvet, a calm washed over her, "give me a moment."

She could feel herself succumbing to the persuasion of his voice…. Closing her eyes she withdrew deep within herself, trying to understand the past few seconds of her life. The pull towards him was like trying to fight fire, it was excruciating.

It was impossible for him not to feel it, her want for him was more than physical, it was out of her control… her whole existence was leading up to this moment… all the feelings of emptiness and inadequacy were making sense now. Standing before her was the man who was going to change her life… and yet she was so _afraid…._

Fate dealt her a wild card, _who are you Edward?_

The realization came that he _pushed _away from her. The need for him to distance himself from her burned the skin on her body that had touched his…_ He doesn't want me…_anguish washed over her… she forced her arms around herself… she let her senses take over her thoughts…

The sound of the rain eased the tension in her back, she expelled the air in her lungs, once again fighting the fire that was calling to her, she focused… everything in her body was battling for dominance…

_Go to him… touch him… kiss him…. Make him understand…_

_Please Bella….. _a tiny voice was whispering... pleading…._save yourself from him…._

Another more familiar voice stirred within her memory, a _deep husky voice_ that threatened to scratch at a wound that hasn't fully healed yet. Clearly she heard his voice in her mind. She felt the memory of him desperately fighting for her heart…. _"Bells… I love you…" _

The air was suddenly too thick for her to breath in… she began to gasp for air… she gripped the chair and tried to hold on to the last thread of self control she had… the tears were ceasing now, but a new pain was emerging… the feeling of hope and excitement gave way to the unmistakable air of foreboding…

The silence was suffocating her… how much time had passed… hours? seconds?

She heard him stirring in the darkness.

His voice cut the air like a knife. "Bella… there is something I need to tell you." The sound of the determination in his voice sent a current of electricity across her skin… she forced her eyes open... not yet ready to meet his, she stared into the fire… willing the flames to consume her…

_Excruciating_

"Edward…" She let the whisper of his name escape from her lips as her tears, once again, fell over the barrier, she was confused…her instincts were telling her to run, and yet she knew that if the house collapsed and the world ended, she would remain where he wanted her to be… this adrenaline sharpened her senses, and her senses were begging her to flee...

She could see his head snap up and look into her face… the force of his gaze pulled her eyes to his… his eyes burning … she hoped that _he_ would understand the tie that now held her to him… she hoped _he_ would understand it, because even she didn't…

She could see his emotion now… It was undeniable, unmistakable, overpowering guilt… and it caused her stomach to quease… the next few moments were out of her control.

Her soul began to tear at the seams… ripping into two perfect halves…

_Excruciating_

She stumbled to the open door where his figure disappeared into the darkness between the trees. It was too fast for her eyes to follow and too dark for her to know if he was still there…

Lightning flashed, and she saw that she was alone.

Confused and somewhat bewildered… she squinted her eyes into the darkness… a wet and slick silver Volvo was parked at the edge of the driveway…

_Edward?_

She walked as best as she could into the cold dark night, allowing the freezing rain to envelope her body… determined, she ignored the shooting pain from her left leg… she swiped away the pouring rain from the drivers side window and tried to see through the downpour if he was inside… the car was empty… he really was gone…

She felt it again, the pain of being ripped in two…but she pushed it as hard as she could to another place… right now she needed to get back to the house… the determination that fueled her with an unnatural grace was gone… She staggered in the darkness. She shielded her eyes from the icy rain that now felt as if millions of needles piercing her skin. The chattering of her teeth and the obvious lack of clothing numbed her senses. She cursed the splint, which was now a useless, mangled, engorged, muddy sponge hopelessly attached to her leg.

_FOCUS BELLA…you are almost at the door._

The lightning flashed illuminating the slight dibit that the rain had bore into her gravel driveway….unable to control the velocity at which she swung her left leg with the godforsaken splint, her ankle caught on the dibit, reawakening the stabbing shooting piercing pain…

"Aaah..uuuhh," she whimpered as she stumbled in the darkness… falling onto the sharp edges of the gravel stones… she felt the sharp distinction from the cold flow of rain and the warm trickle of her own blood down her legs…

Willing herself up, despite the agony, she made her way through her door and collapsed… drenched in rain and on the edge of hypothermia, her body shut down, allowing her an escape from the pain… physically and mentally…

She knew that she was alone… and yet as her dreams faded in and out… wonderful dreams of Edward and his alabaster skin…his cool, smooth touch…. She felt someone there…

She felt two large hands scorch her skin as they gently lifted her from the dark hard wood floor… unwilling to abandon her dreams, she fell back into unconsciousness… _Edward was smiling at her_… the sun was shining brightly… her heart stuttered…. And again her bliss was interrupted as she felt the running of warm bath water on her skin… the unbearable warm gentle hands felt rough with work against her smooth skin as her frozen garments were slowly taken off her body… her leg was freed from the splint…

Images of Edward called to her… he held her in his power even in unconsciousness… still too weak to comprehend… still too weak to fight… and much too afraid to face the pain that was waiting to be confronted… she embraced the darkness as the figure joined her in the warm bath and engulfed her in his heat….

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff… I was too excited to wait to put this up.. Ill try to finish it soon…. In the mean time… **_**pleeeaaaassee make me excited to update**_**.. AND REVIEW!! **

**p.s. I love you BETA !! you know who you are!! ahem, clears throat (cough: katerangg!) **


	5. No Girl Scout Cookies

Images of Edward called to her… he held her in his power even in unconsciousness… still too weak to comprehend… still too weak to fight… and much too afraid to face the pain that was waiting to be confronted… she embraced the darkness as the figure joined her in the warm bath and engulfed her in his heat….

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_Just in case…_

I ran faster towards my destination and hoped to God that she doesn't notice me stalking around her house. The rain, the thunder, the dark… I shuddered at the possibilities that only _my _Bella could get into…. Or at least I think she's my Bella…

Damn secret…. Its not that I don't want to tell her… CANT and WONT are two very different concepts… but does she understand ?? I wish she could know why I am always running away from her… why I am suddenly so careful around her… if she only knew it isn't my fault…

I feel my heart speed up as the distance to her house shortened…

"_What are you doing JACOB??_ " Damn It… SAM…

Growling at him through my thoughts was much easier than doing it in person… he _was _the Alpha…_ I'm just checking on her… she gets scared…. GOD cant I do anything without asking your permission… I won't go near her…. _I waited for his reply… Im sure that he could feel the longing I had for her… my need to be near her… I waited for his command to turn around…. but I then sensed him phase out and leave me with my thoughts… maybe he would finally understand that even though I didn't imprint on Bella, she was the closest thing to an imprint to me than anything….

Why cant legends just stay legends…. DO THEY ALL HAVE TO BE TRUE…

I don't even _want_ to imprint… especially if that means not loving Bella… the whole being blind to everyone but that one person thing… yeah…. Doesn't sound too great to me…. Total and utter devotion blah blah blah.. my life is one big circus… knowing my luck ill imprint on an actual wolf… or worse… Leah… I cringed at the thought…

God what I wouldn't give for some nostalgia …. Up to about three months ago… everything was wonderful…

Instead of focusing on the task at hand I let my mind wander to this past summer, images of Bella and me… touching her hair, her smile, her hands, her smell… her laughter was heaven on earth… I couldn't think of another description… she was _my _Bella_…._but she never saw me as more than… hell even I don't know.. friends don't hold hands, or take long romantic walks on the beach do they??... That was until we had some new visitors move into town…. _SEVEN GOD DAMN FILTHY BLOODSUCKERS…._

Yeah… "I vant to sak your blad ah ah ah…."… grrrreeeeeaaatttt…

Again… the irony… the moment my life was beginning to fit into place… the moment that I saw exactly where my life would be headed, the stupid brady bunch from hell decided to move _here_….

Ill never forget the night they came…that was the first night I phased… on my way to Bella's house…. That was the night that I lost her… the wall that separated us was firmly in place… held nice and snug by the secret that wasn't mine to tell…

The pain in my chest eased as I thought of seeing her through the window safe and sound in her bed… I let the rain fall off of my fur as I ran…. I knew the way to her house like the back of my … paw… I closed my eyes and let her scent lead me the rest of the way to her house….

_HOLY CRAP…. _I tried to catch myself before any more damage was done… too late… I heard it… then I felt the smashing of metal and glass against my fur, ripping through my flesh… Pain shot up into my arms and abdomen…. I felt the blood trickling down… then stop… the wound closed almost instantly… it wasn't me I was worried about… it was how horrible the owner of this car is gonna feel when they see the metal scrap pile of a car they had left…

The rain pouring all around made it difficult to maneuver my way out of the middle of a mangled Volvo… that REEKED of…..

_WHAT THE FUCK!? _A growl ripped through my chest…. I immediately crouched down and low… inhaling the intensely sweet fragrance of rotting flowers and burning sugar…. Memorizing the scent of the leech who was going to die at my hands… leaping from the shitty Volvo, I immediately took back my silent apology to the owner of the car and made my way down her gravel driveway….

… I could smell _IT_ from here… Damn Blood Sucker…

I felt my muscles trembling with rage… I felt the steam of my anger building up into my limbs… the scent is strong, but not fresh… damn leech just left…. I followed his scent towards the edge of the forest…

_Disgusting… _I tried not to gag…..

_FU-UCK…. _I growled in desperation…. _Blood…. _As clear as day, her blood was on the gravel….

Bella!!… I growled in pain, I already new that she was dead… she couldn't… she _wouldn't _have stood a chance. I knew we shouldn't have kept the stupid treaty… that was a million and a half years ago… DAMN IT!! Who the hell came up with it anyways? Sure, Let's coexist and keep the peace with vampires, what were we back then? Werewolf Hippies? I screamed while desperately looking for her mangled dry body in the rain…. She couldn't have stood a chance, especially, _alone_…..

I followed her scent... I groaned in agony… the parasite _DRAGGED _her back to her house!! When I get hold of that …

I prayed with every fiber of my being that she was…_dead_… not in pain….

No, the pain would be saved for the murderer….I felt my heart go dead… my soul turn black… My life had no meaning without her existence… she was all I needed… she made me _Jacob_… she always had the power to bring me back…

Phasing into my human form, soaking wet from the rain… every worst case scenario quickly flashed through my mind as I approached her front door and pushed it open…

_Bells... _I pleaded in the darkness…

There she was, her wet mahogany hair was falling over and hiding her face as her head rested on her arm… she was lying on her side, her legs covered with scrapes and bruises, her body barely covered…

NO, NO, NO, NO, this can't be happening…

Her pale ivory skin…her chest moving up and down… slowly breathing…. BREATHING!!

"Bells!" My eyes moist with relief as I scooped her into my arms… she reeked of vampire… the scent was on her neck, her legs, her stomach…. Anger and jealousy ripped through me… what the hell….

… but she… _she was not bitten… _

I shoved my anger at the bloodsucker in a compartment in my mind that was labeled "Things to Kill Very Soon"…. And focused on Bella… her skin is ICE COLD…. SHIT!

As gently as possible, I ran to her bathroom and laid her into the large tub, letting the warm water run over her skin…

I hesitated… her clothes _needed_ to come off… she'll never warm up… slowly and gently I began to undress her… _This is definitely NOT how I pictured my first time seeing her…_

I kept my gaze on her face, I couldn't look at her, I wanted her to _want _me to look at her …. She needed to choose me…_I _need her to choose me…

Her lips were growing bluer by the moment. The water wasn't doing enough…

Immediately, I carefully stepped into the water and wrapped my huge arms around her… The heat from my body immediately causing steam to rise, her thin weak body against my bare chest… the sharp contrast from her pale hue to my russet shade…

I felt her heart beat slowly increasing… I felt her shallow breathing change into a deep steady breath…

I reveled in this moment... right now she _needed_ me… and I silently wished as I kissed her wet hair that she would always need me…

Finally, her core body temp was back to human standard, Slowly, lifted her out of the warm bath water and wrapped her body in a large, soft, cotton bath towel and laid her on her bed…oh, how I wish I could be that bath towel…

She was beautiful… even in unconsciousness… her beauty radiated to me…she shuddered from the lack of warmth as I left her side to replace my jeans…

Taking my rightful place beside her… I took her into my arms and kept her warm… she began to stir, her wonderful brow slightly crinkling… her mouth pulling into a smile… _this feels so RIGHT…. _the sight of her made my heart leap…

There must be a way to let her know… there must be a way that I can be with her…. I looked into her face and searched for a reason to stay away… any reason at all….

She sighed… and breathlessly… still completely immersed in her dreams … whispered…

"Edward…", his name hung in the air, as her voice lingered on every sound and syllable his name made… a gentle breathtaking smile formed on her lips… as my heart crumbled into tiny pieces…

_Did I HAVE to ask for a reason to stay away_? Did I do something so horrible that this was the only form of punishment that was available… _**WHY**_ was the only think that came to mind… oh… and _who the fuck is EDWARD…._

**BPOV**

"JACOOBBBBBBBBBB!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs…. "GET OFF OF MEEE!!" His huge arm was crushing my chest… I could barely breath…

Instead of waking, he grunted and rolled over, releasing me from the crushing hug that he had me in… propping myself up onto my right arm I had a clear view of his neck and face as his back was to me…his black shoulder length hair was wild and unkempt, I have never seen it like that before, usually it was in a sleek black ponytail.. I like it like this better… not being able to help myself, I began stretching my left arm out to touch his hair….

I sharply took in a breath as the slight pain from my leg seared up and into my chest… instead of touching his hair, my left arm shot to caress my leg; feeling the scratches from the gravel….

_gravel, driveway, car, Volvo, … _

My eyes shut tightly as I replayed the events of last night in my mind… I wrapped my arms around my chest and rolled onto my back… _oh Edward…_ my leg was not throbbing, it was barely even hurting… it was a new pain… deep inside... it was much like an emptiness that needed to be filled… a void that was fresh and sensitive… what does this mean…

Feeling the need to separate myself from Jacob, I slowly sat up in bed and felt the large cotton towel fall, revealing my breasts…. Snatching it up as quickly as it fell, I glared at Jacob…..

_Why the fuck am I naked…_

Knowing it was useless to wake him, I decided to get something to eat… the rumbling in my stomach was louder than usual this morning… at least the rain had stopped... but the sun was still not shining... ugh another cloudy day in Forks...

Every muscle in my body ached and throbbed… why am I so sore… so weak?

After painfully buttoning up a nice navy blue cardigan and khaki shorts… I made my way down the stairs, remembering this time to hold on to the banister…

"_Bella, I'm sorry," He clenched his fists as his face contorted in anguish…. "I was out of line… you are my patient… and nothing more."_

Remembering his words caused a deep piercing feeling in my chest… Am I delusional… am I really feeling this way after barely an hour with the guy… get a grip Bella… he's probably married…

_Hmm…._ I made my way to the door, needing to see physical evidence that last night happened… I need to see that silver Volvo…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped as a slight rapping on the door started just as I was to open it.. I looked through the peep hole and saw nothing…, well kind of something, I saw the top of someone's head…. Bouncing up and down like an excited little pixie…

Ugh… please no girl scout cookies…

I slowly opened the door and standing before me was no girl scout… I was so shocked that I actually stepped back… her skin was so painstakingly familiar to _his…_ her gracefulness… her eyes… _topaz_

I grabbed my chest as the pain began to simmer…. Threatening to boil over…

Seeing my distraught… she immediately began speaking… her melodic voice hit me like a ton of bricks… I looked past her petite silhouette and realized that the car was gone….

"You must be Bella…." I nodded…. Unable to speak…..she outstretched her arm towards me and I took it… shocked by the familiar cool sensation…"Alice." She said matter of factly, grinning wildly… what was she so excited about?

"I am Edwards…."

_Wife…girlfriend…lover…fiancé… _I braced myself for the truth….

"…_s_ister."

Upstairs I heard a rumbling… pounding… and shaking…. _Jacob!_

Alice's eyes widened and she mumbled something too low underneath her breath….. it sounded something like… _shit, wolf, shit…._

"Come with me…." She commanded….

**A/N: Sorry! Im still _kinda _deciding on what is gonna happen next...and i am soo excited...  
**

**I am trying out writing as Jacob.. hopefully I got him right...**

** what do YOU think is gonna happen?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**


	6. Pushing and Pulling

"You must be Bella…." I nodded…. Unable to speak…..she outstretched her arm towards me and I took it… shocked by the familiar cool sensation…"Alice." She said matter of factly, grinning wildly… what was she so excited about?

"I am Edwards…."

_Wife…girlfriend…lover…fiancé… _I braced myself for the truth….

"…_s_ister."

Upstairs I heard a rumbling… pounding… and shaking…. _Jacob!_

Alice's eyes widened and she mumbled something too low underneath her breath….. it sounded something like… _shit, wolf, shit…._

"Come with me…." She commanded…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**BPOV**

After a sharp intake of air, Alice began mumbling to herself as if she came to an epiphany about something that was puzzling to her… "wolf….my vision…lost…", her jumbled thoughts made no sense to me….

"It all makes sense now…" she said looking up at me… Her jumbled thoughts made no sense to me…. Her topaz eyes were on fire…

"What?" I asked… puzzled…at that moment, the rumbling upstairs stopped…

"Come NOW… it is not safe here..." Alice urgently begged… not even looking at me, just eyeing the stairs behind me….

"What?…. Wait!" she grabs my arm and starts pulling me out of the doorway…. "Stop! Its just Jacob… don't worry he's harmless…" I try to fight her tugging, desperately pulling back from her grasp…. "Alice!" I shriek… WAIT!" Her snowy white hands were not letting go…

A huge arm wrapped around my waist and cemented me in the doorway of my house. But the little demon pixie continued pulling, causing sharp little pricks to shoot up my arm…. "Alice! Stop!" I gasped in pain…

She releases my arm and whirls around, "Bella! Do you have _any_ idea what is…." Before she could finish her sentence her eyes fixed on the huge looming figure behind me, her eyes widening, not in fear, but in anticipation…only then did I follow her gaze and see…Jake?

He looked like an animal… he was furious….which is an understatement of the emotion seething from his pores. He was trembling, his scathing gaze fixed on this tiny little pixie behind me. Immediately I turned around and faced his body,

"Jake!... Jacob!..." I shrieked…. placing my hands on his chest…. "Please Jake…" The last time he was in a state this angry…

The scene quickly replayed in my mind… the dark cool summer night, about 3 months ago…. 3:26a.m. I opened my eyes to see Jake sitting on the edge of my bed, barely clothed, his face furious and pained…. But my anger for him was the only thing on my mind… we had been planning this night for months… I had finally made my decision… Jake was IT for me. I fought the feelings for him as long as I could…holding on to the belief that there was someone else waiting for me… that as RIGHT as it felt being with Jacob… that it wasn't where I _belonged..._

But Jake's perpetual persistence finally won me over… it was not worth losing him over an imaginary Mr.Right that didn't even exist… that night I was going to tell him that I was _his_…. AND HE DOESN'T EVEN SHOW UP…. I felt betrayed and foolish, but a tiny part of me… a very tiny part was relieved that fate had stepped in on that night...

"_Dammit Jake_ , _it's a little late for our …. For what we had planned…. Where the hell WERE you!! …." Tears of frustration streamed down my cheeks… I pushed him away as he tried to come near me… _

"_Im so sorry Bells…" he said coming closer once again to pull me into his arms…But then he turned his head in the direction of the bedroom window, obviously hearing something that I could not… listening to the silent commands coming from the forest… what the hell was going on?!... He stood up from my bed and backed away from me slowly... he was cold and hard… his face was not MY Jacob… he was furious… shaking… I stood up and followed him… placing my hands on his face… _

"_Jake! Are you hurt? Is someone trying to hurt you??" I pleaded with him to tell me but his scorching hands pushed me away and I stumbled back into the darkness…. _

"_Stay away from me Bella… I CAN'T see you anymore… I'm… I'm not ALLOWED…." He said in a low angry voice I did not recognize… _

"_What?!" I shrieked… I knew that I needed Jacob as much as I needed air… he was my sun… my best friend…. "Jake… that's impossible…" I was still trying to recover from the stumble... did he just PUSH ME…. Tears were streaming down my face…._

"_Bells.." he yelled at me, he began shaking his head where he stood fighting something inside of him… … he was struggling with something that was on the tip of his tongue…_

"_Tell me…. Jake you can trust me… I'll be there for you no matter what..." I whispered in the darkness. I took a step closer to him… he was hurting… he was in pain…. But he stopped me in my advances, his glare looked deadly, and for the first time around Jacob, I was scared…_

"_Bella you are not safe near me… you are not OK near me… I could hurt you…." Once again he turned his head to my window…. Almost growling this time… he whispered something inaudible … "Just stay AWAY…" he snapped, his gaze meeting mine. With that he jumped out of my window and disappeared into the darkness with three other dark figures beside him…_

Feelings of insecurity came reeling back into my stomach…. "Jacob….. come back to me…." I tore his gaze away from Alice and forced him into me eyes... I forced a kind smile onto my face and started whispering…"Hey… hey Jacob…. Its ok."… I didn't know why this worked but it did, his eyes were losing the hard look that I disliked so much… he mouthed 'sorry' … and I nodded in acceptance…

He shoved me behind him and trained his gaze back onto Alice, this time determined to control his emotions…

I peeked out from behind his huge figure and saw Alice as she stood there in complete shock… she locked eyes with me as she tried to comprehend my actions… Her gaze moved from mine to Jacobs… whose arms were tucking me behind him… of all the things to protect me from… he chooses someone 4'11" … and bouncy…. I rolled my eyes…but as soon as I tried making my way around his huge figure his arm caught me and harshly whispered for me to stay put…

There was silent arguing and an angry unfriendly exchange of words occurring just inches away from my face… there was finger pointing… a wild display of exasperated hand movements… Alice was livid…

This was all occurring not more than a couple inches away.. I was definitely within earshot… but still… I had NO idea what was being said… "What the HELL is going on!!"

I peered again behind Jacob's arm and saw Alice, facing him shoulders head on, a stance that I could only describe as crouch-like…. And a face that looked almost evil… her glare could burn holes… I admired her… the figure standing before her was easily four or five times the size that she was and easily almost a whole meter taller… and there she stood as if she could snap him in half if she wanted to….

I looked up to Jacob and saw his head hang low… obviously defeated and stubborn, the argument was at a turning point… I almost heard him say, "I am in control…" But it was much too low to be sure…

Frustration and anger were starting to get the better of my emotions… I felt helpless pinned to Jacobs back… what were they arguing about...why was she here? Why is everyone telling me that IM NOT SAFE??

"She doesn't know….._anything….?!" _Alice shrieked… this time loud enough for me to hear… startling me and Jacob….

"What don't I Know?? What is going on?!"

"NOTHING!!" they both quipped at me… resuming their argument instantly…

"Jake!! What is going on… how do you know her??"

He ignored my question, infuriating me….

I took their momentary distraction to slowly, cautiously back away from Jacob… making sure to stay hidden behind his figure to keep out of Alice's eyeline…

I silently grabbed my purse and escaped into the garage of my house. As stealthily as I could, trying my hardest not to trip over anything… I snuck into my 53 Chevy pick-up and prepared myself. My truck was loud. I only had a few seconds to get it out and down the driveway after I start the engine….I just needed to get away from this mess. I needed to leave… NOW …

I floored the gas and just started driving away as fast as I could…

When I was at a safe distance I risked a glance at my rear view mirror and saw the two figures arguing in my doorway with their mouths hanging open … watching me leave…

I grinned impishly at my success. Risking yet another glance at my rear view mirror…. Shit!... They were both gone…. At least Jacob had the decency to shut my front door…

A loud expensive noise to my left caught my attention and a flurry of yellow and the smell of tires passed by so fast that I could barely see what flew by… only the sight of glimmering white skin let me know that it was Alice… in a _Porsche? _I watched as the little spot of yellow disappeared almost instantly into the forest… She was probably infuriated with me... and running off to tell Edward….

_EDWARD!_

Tears were stinging my eyes as the thought of what Alice was going to say ran through my mind…. _I went to go check on your injured patient and found her there with an overprotective 7 ft monster… Yeah I practically found her in bed with him… he was half naked…. _My intuition flickered and something inside of me nagged at me, giving me the feeling that Alice was there for another reason than to check on me… but why….

In the silence of my car, thoughts turned to something that tugged at the fragile strings that held me together since last night… _Edward…_ why was I so… connected to him….

As my thoughts wandered back to him, I didn't notice how deep into the forest I was getting. I had traveled in the complete opposite direction of LaPush beach… farther into the forest than I had ever gone… thank god there was this little patch of a road…

Suddenly, as I drove even deeper into the forest, howling started… I hit the brakes, it seemed like they were right next to me… this almost human howling… It sounded so painful… so many of them… I closed my eyes to listen… they had to be somewhere around me…

One sound in particular caught my attention… It sounded almost pleading.. like it was in pain… _like it was calling me back… begging me not to go ay further…. _

I almost turned around at that very instant… but something inside of me was pushing me… it was impossible to fight… like two pieces of a magnet that were being forced apart… I was being forced further into the forest and someway somehow… I would reach my unknown destination… The other end of my magnet… I whispered into forest around me _I'm Sorry…. _I left off of the brakes and kept on…

The howling around me no longer followed, It stayed back… calling to me… until I could no longer hear them…. Silence once again overtook the atmosphere around me….

The road had turned to an unpaved path, and I had no idea where I was. These were unfamiliar trees, unfamiliar landscape. I never was much of an outdoor girl. The clock read 2:30 p.m. _I've been driving for three hours!!_

_Ok, still afternoon…._

I began to give up on my pointless driving… I felt silly and childish… where was I going anyways… I felt at ease now… ready to face my thoughts… I began to turn around on the now unpaved forest floor… ready to go back to my home…

PUT PUT PUT… the engine begin struggling to stay alive, the whole truck began to shake… and then as quickly as the shaking started… it stopped… taking the last reservoir or life that my truck had with it...

Panic settled inside of me… I desperately tried cranking the engine back to life… with not even an effort being put forth by my truck… there was no sound of life., there was no hope… my truck picked the perfect time to breath its last breath…

I then realized to my utter dismay that my cell phone is still somewhere in my house, strewn on the floor, from being dropped after my fall.

_Stupid Stupid Bella!!_

Forcing the tears back, and taking a deep breath, I open the cab of my truck and step out into the lush mushy green forest. Everything was covered in green… even the tree trunks were covered in the moss like substance…

I tested the strength of my left leg, and found the pain tolerable, I could walk to safety… find someone… I needed to stay on this walk path if I ever wanted to get out of here alive… There was no way I could follow the path I had just driven… it would take me DAYS… I needed to go further… there had to be something out there… someone out there…

I followed the path through the trees and bushes. My legs were getting scratched and torn… _great day to pick shorts Bella_…. Tears were streaming down my face… All of these emotions were running in and out of me so fast I could barely get a handle on anything anymore…

Up until two days ago, my life had been _normal..._I just graduated high school and received an amazing trust fund with my grandfather's money... It was enough to buy me my house in the forest… with enough left over for college next year… and still be able to keep close to my father Charlie…

Now… I was involved in something much bigger than me… something much stronger than me… Love?... It felt more like being under a spell... This was the clearest I had ever felt in all of my life… and yet I could not see my way to what I wanted… I was lost and confused… it was all happening so fast...

_Hopeless…_

My vision was blurred as I kept trying to brush the tears away from my eyes… I was exhausted and parched… I couldn't even find my way back to my truck if I wanted to…

Up ahead, the forest began to part and a new path emerged into my line of vision…Two rows of trees lined either side of this neat pathway…

_Where did this lead to…._

By this time, the sun was setting and the forest looked almost magical... There was the perfect amount of darkness and light and it made my stomach flip in anticipation…

_Twilight…_

I made my way to the clearing in the forest to step onto the new path. Hope was budding in my chest and I began to feel relief.

Straightening my hair and clothes, I tried to make myself presentable to whomever I might come across… I was a mess… I picked out the leaves and green moss from my hair as much as I could… I could feel my muscles aching from the endless hike… My stomach growling from lack of food… Up until now my hunger had been held at bay by the adrenaline… but now, with help just a few more minutes away, my human needs were being pushed to the forefront….

My heart was racing, I recognized this place. I knew where I was, vaguely,

I already envisioned the large old home at the end of the path by the lake before I saw it. It was a large white home which had been abandoned, as legend had it, many years ago, by a rich wealthy family. The house was up kept by care takers… but it was always considered haunted… The family that lived there were on terms with the Quileutes... Jacobs tribe… the story was vague… Jacob had told me the story once or twice… something about '­the cold ones'…

_It was supposed to be abandoned…._

I anticipated the sight of the house… but instead… I saw someone walking towards me… a flash of bronze hair rustled with the wind…

I blinked my eyes twice and tried to comprehend where I was… why he was here… for the hundredth time today I asked myself _what the hell is going on…._

It felt like my face was on fire… I knew that it was ridiculous… but I felt relieved… the pull I had been feeling during my drive... that impossible force pushing me into the forest… was gone… It was the first time today that I felt peace…

Finally realizing that I had reached my destination… I stopped where I was and sat down in exhaustion right there on the gravel pathway to the house… I closed my eyes and trusted that he would be near me soon to help me… I trusted him….

I felt him once again scoop me up into his cold hard arms… I inhaled his scent and felt at ease as he carried me back to the large white house… I buried my face within his chest and realized as my heart crashed against my chest wall that this is where I belonged….

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed… it might seem a little vague… but I will **_**flesh**_** out the details soon…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Yay!**


	7. Prayer

Finally realizing that I had reached my destination… I stopped where I was and sat down in exhaustion right there on the gravel pathway to the house… I closed my eyes and trusted that he would be near me soon to help me… I trusted him….

I felt him once again scoop me up into his cold hard arms… I inhaled his scent and felt at ease as he carried me back to the large white house… I buried my face within his chest and realized as my heart crashed against my chest wall that this is where I belonged….

* * *

**EPOV**

"She'll be coming soon…" she says to me as she hops out of her yellow Porsche…

"Who…" I asked, not really paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth…

My mind was still recovering from the total surrender to my senses… all night I hunted… all night I ran as far as I could… trying to safely distance myself from her tempting existence…trying to satisfy my insatiable need for blood… desperately trying to get her scent out of my mind….

Useless…

I realized that it wasn't blood I needed… it was _her_… my thirst for her could never be satiisfied…

My thoughts reverted back to the intoxicating creature who single-handedly destroyed everything that I believed in… who broke down my monotonous reason for existing only to build me back up with hope and despair, intertwined in an unbreakable hold…. I could not help but think of the beauty that entranced me with a single look from her eyes… a single beat of her heart…

"Bella…"

My eyes shot up at Alice… my territorial instincts were sent into overdrive… I was livid… no one was to go near her…

I saw a flash of fear come and go as Alice's gaze met mine "How do you know about Bel-"… before I could finish my sentence she answered me…

"I saw you last night Edward… your future was all over the place it was impossible to ignore… visions of you killing her, hurting her, changing her…. Each vision a different scenario, each vision ending bloody… it was so hard to watch you struggle with yourself… the dilemma that you were in… her scent was so strong…"

She approached me and put her hand on my shoulder… "It was such a surprise to me when you decided that you _loved_ her… the emotions were so strong, so real… I felt it… I knew it was true… It was then that you decided to keep her s_afe and alive_… I thought I saw you leave her and run away… but then her future disappeared from my visions and I thought that you had gone back and…" her voice dropped off in a melancholy silence….

I immediately regretted the anger that I felt for my sister… there could never by any secrets between us… she knew me better than I knew myself…

Now, the guilt that had accompanied me throughout the night was pushed to the forefront… Alice now knew that I wanted to kill her… she knew the deplorable thoughts that raged through my mind…

Then, her words sank into my consciousness…. "What do you mean _disappeared??" _I berated myself for leaving her in such a fragile state… how could I have been so careless… What if something happened to her… my mind went blank as I forced myself into Alice's thoughts…

"I know… it freaked me out too… I waited and waited for you to come home but you were taking too long and I was getting worried… I needed to make sure that you were ok… that if you needed my help I would be there… I needed to check on her… and you…"

Her thoughts granted me access to the memory as it played through her mind… The familiar house in the forest… the gravel driveway… she was searching for something… anything…

Then the memory of the scent she found lingering around the house hit me… it was so familiar… it was revolting… the stench…

But it reminded me of a night long ago when we first arrived here at Forks… the Quileute Tribe… the wolves…

_impossible…_

My eyes shot open as I begged Alice to give me answers….

Images of my car, mangled and crushed, at the edge of the driveway where I had left it… _What the_… there was fur and blood inside of the wreckage… not Bella's blood… the wolf…

She followed the scent as it led up and _into_ the house… my senses were on fire at this time… why did the creature enter the house… why was there a _wolf_ near _my Bella…_

Alice's thoughts continued on… gracefully, she climbed the house in search for signs of life… listening and following the sound of the steady breathing… she made her way up onto the second story and peered into the first window … nothing… clothes were strewn across the bathroom floor… the material matching that of Bella's nightdress...

Alice paused and scanned the surrounding forest with her eyes, then continued her task… Bella's house was technically in neutral territory, but a vampire stalking up the side of a human's house was reason enough for the wolves to mount an attack… not that she would be hurt… it was just unnecessary and time consuming…

The next window gave me a clear line of vision into her bedroom… the light was just enough to see her lying there, her beautiful brown hair strewn about, her lips a wonderful shade of pink… her body wrapped in nothing but a towel… and she lay there peacefully… _in the arms of another man_… my thoughts grew dark as an unfamiliar feeling raged through the core of my being… "ALICE…. _Who is THAT?!"_

"Calm down Edward… I'm getting there…"

"Now," I commanded.

The thoughts returned as Bella began to stir in the bed, struggling to free herself from under _his weight_… When she was free from his death trap, Alice jumped down and made her way to my large mangled paperweight car and easily dragged it into the forest and out of sight where it would not attract any attention…

Her next image caught me off guard… Bella, flustered from her run down the stairs, her hair slightly tousled, a wonderful shade of blue complementing her features. Her wonderful jaw opened slightly in awe… no doubt recognizing the similarites between myself and Alice, our skin, our cool touch… a hint of pain lingered in her eyes…

I felt the memory of the thirst burn the back of Alice's throat when Bella's intoxicating scent filled her senses…

"_Alice…_" I said reproachfully…

"Edward… I don't know how you could stand it… to be around her. If your vision was any indication of how strong the effect was on you…I knew that if I was that close, I would not have stood a chance…" she shuddered at the thought, "you were so close to her… neck…" she solemnly stated….

Flashes of the intimate moment shared on Bella's couch drew into her memory… my lips skimming the translucent skin of Bella's neck…

I closed my eyes at the memory, "Alice… imagine how you felt, the thirst the pain… the need for _her _blood…"

"Uh-hmm"… I felt the memory once again… Bella's scent did not nearly have and ounce of the same effect on Alice… but she was still more _appetizing _than the average human…

"Multiply that by a thousand … "

"Uh-hmm…"

"That is not even 1/100 of the effect that her scent had on me… Alice, it was completely maddening"… her eyes widened at the revelation…

"A singer…"

I looked down in shame, "I have never felt this or experienced something like this in my entire existence, I've waited over a century for her…"

Her thoughts then allowed me to resume the recap of this morning's events… finally, _he_ appeared… _Jacob…_ his name resonated in her mind… Bella's voice saying his name… again that unfamiliar _rage_ ran through me… _my name_ should be escaping her lips… not his… I was so infuriated and chagrinned ... his arm snaked around her slender waist… holding her to him… _disgusting_….

He was the _dog_… the source of the stench that surrounded the house… his scent was unmistakable… the fiend who _destroyed_ my car…

Images of _him _as he furiously fought the change that was trying so hard to burst out of him flooded my mind… and panic spread through me… Alice's very presence sent _his_ body into an instinctual defense mode… how careless that he could endanger Bella… how could he let himself lose control … so close…

Alice's voice brought me back to reality, "That was why her future escaped my visions… it has to be the reason Edward… he is a wolf… or a shapes shifter… whatever… I can't see his future… and I couldn't see hers because he was involved…"

"I guess we are both having malfunctions today…" I grunted… wishing Alice's thoughts would just continue… she eyed me warily, but decided not to question my comment…

I felt Alice's dilemma… she did not want to instigate his transformation any further by snatching Bella away… her mind frantically searched for something to do… for something to distract from his phasing human form… then… she watched in shock and amazement as Bella turned her body to him and calmed down the raging beast… placing both hands on his chest… soothing him with her melodic voice… then moving her small hands to his face… forcing his gaze into hers… where it immediately softened…

I saw it through Alice's eyes… he _loved_ her… she willed him to come back to her… and just like a dog, obediently followed her command… their connection was undeniable… _disgusting… a DOG…_

Did _she _love _him??_

"I wish that you were there… Edward I wanted so badly to climb into her mind and _understand_ … what was she _thinking_? So close to a young werewolf… has she no sense of self-preservation?"

"Alice… about what I said earlier… I am not able to hear her thoughts…" I searched her face, gauging her reaction…

"What do you mean, 'I can't hear her thou-'…"

"Exactly what it sounds like… her mind is closed off to me… I have no way of decoding her emotions or her reactions to something anymore than you do… I have no idea why… she fascinates me…"

"Well that makes things a little more complicated… _interesting…_ but complicated…" she said, her voice barely a whisper…

The argument that ensued between the beast and my sister was interesting… so it was true… he _did_ love her… he was threatening to mount an attack on my family if we 'bloodsuckers' didn't stop 'stalking' Bella… he was threatening to rip each and every one of us to 'shreds'…

I almost scoffed out loud… he was such a _child… _

But undeniably, he was menacing… that mongrel... but he was no match for Alice… she already knew how much Bella meant to me… she was fighting for her as hard as I would have…

She reminded _Jacob…_ that he could easily kill her just as well… he almost phased no more than inches away from Bella's frail human body… a deadly price that she would have had to pay… She reminded him that we were not breaking any treaty agreements… there would be no reason to attack…

But most interestingly of all, Bella was… _completely oblivious_… completely unaware of the fact that those closest to her were… super human… to say the least. She had no idea that those persons she held dear to her were sworn mortal enemies… Powerful sworn mortal enemies whose treaty was being held at the crossroads… only _she_ could decide where our fates were headed… she was the bargaining chip for peace or war… and her fate, her destiny … was hopelessly intertwined with mine…

"That's when she slipped away… I was so engrossed in fighting with the _dog_… that I didn't notice her escape…"

"You _didn't notice??_"…. I exhaled rapidly… trying to control my anger… pinching the bridge of my nose…

"No… she slipped out and started driving into the forest… I would have followed her, but I had a vision of her… coming _here_… she would somehow end up _here…"_

"HERE?! She is coming here??"

"Edward. Prepare yourself… you worst dream come true is going to be arriving fairly soon. She needs you right now… Edward, like you, _she_ has made her decision already… 5:47 p.m…. expect her then… OH! And DO NOT follow her into the forest..." her eyes closed as a vision mounted… Bella screaming… someone chasing her… a glint of white and bronze… "It could get ugly… wait for her here… and don't look so… _dead_…"she smiled… "You will be fine…promise" and with that Alice called off to Jasper upstairs and they were off, leaving me alone to face _her…_ I couldn't help but get the feeling that Alice was hiding something from me… that there was something that she wasn't letting me see…

What had Alice meant… '_she_ has made her decision already'… would I really let this wonderful creature _fall in love _with me_?_ Am I ready to do this…

Hopelessly I knew that no matter if I was ready or not, when it came to her I would have no choice… I _needed_ to be near her… I felt the anticipation budding in my chest…

Oh what I wouldn't give for me to be able to be human with her, to experience this feeling, these emotions with her the way that it should be experienced… How I wish I could be in her presence and be intoxicated by only her… _just_ her… to fall in love and be loved as it should happen… not to be plagued by thoughts of her blood… her taste…

I pushed those hopeless thoughts and desires to the side… if I was going to make it through this… if _she_ was going to make it through this… I needed to _focus!_

And so I focused on Bella… focused on somehow … trying to make her _smile_… to illicit that musical sound of her laughter once again… I could not think of a more fulfilling way to spend eternity than to make her _happy_… trying to show her that even if she did not love me in return… that I would always love her… she would always _be loved_ for as long as she lived… I am _hers _eternally_…_

Taking my newfound determination I began attempting to make this experience for her as _normal _as possible…

A small chuckle escaped from my throat… _huh normal…._

It was nice… I haven't laughed in so long… a feeling of euphoria spread through me…

I stopped my musing, realizing that Bella would be arriving soon, hungry and thirsty…

_Oh... I would be thirsty too… _

I checked my watch… 2:29… _ok I've got time… _

I decided to hunt near my house, a large deer fell prey to me as I ensured that my hunger would be kept at bay, further satiating my thirst…

_Food_… I ran to the local grocery store and picked up… _disgusting_ human food…. Hmmm… what would _I_ find appealing if I were _human…_

I returned home and began to prepare… Meatloaf, gravy, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables…_ Oh! I wonder if she's vegetarian… _THAT _would give us something to talk about… _again another chuckle… another wave of euphoria…

Her impending arrival began to near, and my nervousness began to surmount… I was trembling… so anxious… fighting to keep control… the anticipation was _killing_ me…

I peered out the window and noticed her figure… I could clearly see her, exhausted and parched… wandering up the long driveway…

The twilight made her look exquisite… she was beautiful… the wind carried her faint scent to me and I knew that it was time to go to her… I made my way to the front door, leaving behind any apprehension… _I could do this_…

I slowly walked towards her… trying not to run to her side…

She saw me from a distance… I'm sure that she couldn't see me clearly… but still, relief spread through her features… she weakly, faintly smiled, her face turning a crimson red, the blush reaching the tip of her ears… and slowly, she lowered herself on the driveway… too exhausted to move… it took all of my will power to not rush to her… I heard her slow and steady heart beat… she needed food… water… she was so dehydrated… she needed me…

She briefly closed her eyes… I seized my chance… I ran to her side and once again scooped her up and into my arms… no, she was not hurt… she limply wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face in my chest… her wonderful porcelain skin was further accentuated by the shade of blue on her cardigan… I mentally noted to compliment her when she was more conscious…

Then it was my turn… the relief of feeling whole again was never this bittersweet… I looked down at this vulnerable creature in my hands … this wonderful fragile being… and felt my heart ache with such a love that I was overwhelmed… for the first time in a long time… a century's worth of a long time… I begged the heavens to hear me…

_Dear God…_I pleaded with every fiber of my being…_of all the things you have taken from me…please... please give me this… the strength to at least keep her alive… to just keep her safe…if nothing else...  
_

I unwillingly tilted my face towards her hair, inhaling that wonderful flirtation of freesia and lavender… I held her closer and admired the scent of her blood that was singing to me… the finest wine… I reveled in its presence… appreciating the most fragrant bouquet… yet willing myself to abstain from the thirst…

Nervous and confident at the same time, I slowly, at human speed, made my way back to the house….

Laying her down softly on the living room couch, I returned to the kitchen and brought back with me a glass of ice cold water…

"Here Bella… drink this…" I said as her fingertips touched my hand as I gave her the glass…

"Thank you…" she greedily drank down the water and immediately the color started returning to her cheeks… "It smells… wonderful in here…" her nose picking up on the scent of food cooking in the oven… it was the first time it has been used… ever…

"I was just making dinner… would you… care to join me…" I asked… my eyes searched her face as she contemplated on her decision…

**A/N: I KNOW!! YOU HATE ME!! ILL UPDATE SOON ... I ALMOST HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE... SOOOO REVIEW and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
**


	8. Meatloaf

"Here Bella… drink this…" I said as her fingertips touched my hand as I gave her the glass…

"Thank you…" she greedily drank down the water and immediately the color started returning to her cheeks… "It smells… wonderful in here…" her nose picking up on the scent of food cooking in the oven… it was the first time it has been used… ever…

"I was just making dinner… would you… care to join me…" I asked… my eyes searched her face as she contemplated on her decision...

* * *

**EPOV**

She was more beautiful than Alice's memory had let on… looking at me in disbelief… she momentarily disregarded my dinner invitation…

"Hi…" she whispered lazily… smiling at me weakly… her kind eyes were grateful… and intriguing… there was something brewing behind them… a question?... a hint of anger touched her eyes…

_So frustrating…._

"Hello…" I whispered as I cautiously situated myself on the back edge of the couch as she lay there, exhausted, bringing the cup to her lips time and time again…

Her scent nipped at my throat… but the pain was bearable… _the want for her was much more powerful_… I controlled my need…

"Edward… I can't believe that it's you… it's just… I wasn't expecting on seeing you again… so soon… you can't imagine how… unbelievable this all is for me…"

_Unbelievable …_

_Unbearable …_

"I think I know how you feel more than you think…" My eyes inconspicuously traced the contours of her mouth…

"It's just… so hard to explain… I barely know you… and yet… it feels like the universe is pushing me to you…

I was speechless... slightly thrown off by what she had just said… so unexpected… she looked as if she were contemplating something that had been on her mind for quite some time now…

_What is running through your head sweet Bella…_

Breaking from her trance she shook her head slightly, then found my gaze and smiled at me … eyeing me with a hint of uncertainty and… anger? _This is eternally exasperating… _

"Never mind… I'm just being… ridiculous" … as if remembering where she was and what I just asked her she replied suddenly … "Oh no… you really don't need to… I am so sorry… I can just call a cab and get home…" Sje began to sit up and reach for the telephone on the table next to her...

"No, really, I insist… I made more than enough… and I _really_ wouldn't let you go home in the state that you are in… famished and starving… and … I would really like for you to stay…"

Her eyes shot to me for an instant… they were so intense…

She handed me the empty glass and laid her head back against the sofa. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was pounding, her cheeks were flushed, something was going on in that head of hers…

"I'll go and get you some more water…" but before I could leave, her warm hand lightly touched my arm…

"Actually can you tell me where the nearest bathroom is, I really want to wash up a bit… I feel disgusting…" She opened her eyes and started thumbing through her hair… pulling out the moss… I unsuccessfully tried to suppress a chuckle…

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment… she needs a human moment… of course… but the only bathroom with female human things is Alice's… I didn't want to mention Alice until later…

"Umm..." I hesitated… "You could probably use my sister's bathroom… she probably has everything that you need in there…" I began to stand and walk around the couch to help Bella, but she managed to stand fine on her own… her eyes met mine momentarily… what is that bit of emotion in her eyes… _anger?? _She seems to be glaring at me every chance she gets… eyeing me suspiciously…

I began to lead the way to the stairs…

"Are we talking about your sister, tiny, black spiky hair, same color eyes … Alice?" _Uh-oh… _

Nervous laughter escaped from my chest… _I didn't think of an excuse… _"Yeah, Alice… I sent her to check on you this morning to make sure that you were alright."

"Oh…" she replied… seeing through my lie so easily… "You mean after you _abandoned me_…." She barely said the last part of her sentence in a whisper… but I heard it as loud as if she yelled it across the room….

I stopped on the stairs and turned around slowly to meet Bella's glare… _that's why she is so angry…_ "Bella… about that… I'm sorry I'm usually not … I didn't want… I was just…" _stammering like an idiot while I think of an excuse… _

_I'm terribly sorry. You see I wanted so badly to drain you dry of your blood, which would inadvertently kill you… my sincerest apologies miss…_

Her eyes widened, her brow crinkling into the most adorable look of embarrassment, "Oh! You heard that huh…" she muttered as her blush began to creep up and into her neck… "Is supersonic hearing another one of those Cullen family traits…?"

_Shit Edward would you stop digging yourself a hole…_

I was at a loss for words; my hand nervously ran through my hair as I smiled at her like an incoherent fool… _if I could just read your mind it would make this so much easier…_ what do I do now…

"Umm… bathroom?"

"Oh yeah… bathroom…" I turned around; obviously having a sound conversation with this woman is going to be harder than I thought…

I led her to the second floor where Alice's room was and opened the door for her letting her walk inside… on the bed lay an outfit and toiletries…

_Great… oh yeah Bella, another family trait… visions of the future…._

"Hey… I guess you could just use those things…"

"Hmmm…." she mused… "How convenient… are you sure she wont be mad? She was a little feisty when I met her this morning… I wouldn't want to get on her bad side…" she stood at a distance from me as she fingered the supplies on the bed, I marveled at her entire figure… _breathtaking…_

I nodded in the doorway, momentarily unable to speak…

"Thank you Edward… again… for being there…" she said her voice was so trusting… _vulnerable… fragile… _

"Bella, it's the least I could do… after last night… I never meant to disrespect you in any way… I'm usually not so forward… it was improper of me to… take advantage of you the way I did…"

Her face displayed a mixture of being stunned and slightly embarrassed… "Oh… well… it's not like you weren't encouraged… you don't need to apologize. I've never had someone apologize for kissing my neck before…" she looked down in embarrassment… once again hiding behind her thick brown hair…

"I just don't want you thinking that I am that kind of… man… I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen with dinner…" trying to lighten the mood, I called to her as I walked out of the door, "Oh, and try not to drown ok? The bathroom seems like a really dangerous place for someone like you…."

Oh that did it… she grabbed the stuff on the bed and mockingly marched into the bathroom… only turning around to glare at me one more time before she shut the door… "Ill make sure to call you if I need any help _doctor…" _she called from the bathroom…

Another chuckle… another intense wave of euphoria…

When I heard the sound of the shower running I made my way downstairs… the meatloaf was just about done… setting it on top of the stove to cool… _I hope it tastes ok…_

I began organizing the silverware and cups that needed to be set on the table… _shit! I forgot to buy refreshments… _

I figured it would only take me 10 minutes… what harm could Bella possibly get into while I was gone… I made my way to the front door and there on the doorstep was a 2 liter of mountain dew, and a bottle of wine… _Alice… _

The kitchen table was just about set when I heard something rustle behind me… her scent catching me off guard… I turned my head and saw Bella… standing there in all her glory…

Her hair was still damp… the dark blue sweater hung just off of her right shoulder, the neck line dipping dangerously close to her… chest… the boy shorts hugging her hips… so casual… so beautiful…

_Driving me insane…_

Her hand was still ruffling the towel through her long brown hair trying to dry it as much as possible… her wonderful chocolate eyes were burning as the scent of the food made her mouth water…

I would never get used to the feeling of being surprised by her… never knowing what to expect…

"Is that _meatloaf?_"

_Success!_ "Yes… it is…"

I leaned against the counter where I was stood and admired her…

_Now what…_

Her stomach grumbling brought me back to reality…

"I think it's time for dinner…" I led her to the small kitchen table, her eyes never leaving my face, studying it, memorizing it…

"There's something about you Dr. Cullen… that I just cant put my finger on… but I'll figure it eventually…"

"I really wish that you wouldn't…" I replied, smiling at her…

Her eyes finally glance over the table… "Wow… I don't think I've had a real dinner like this in a long time… ever since I moved out… this is amazing…"

"Do you like meatloaf?" I said as I cut her a large portion… then serving her mashed potatoes and gravy… steamed vegetables… _I chuckled to myself…_

"Umm… do I really look like I could finish _all_ of this…"

"Yes…" I teased….

Her eyes narrowed as she dipped her fork into the meatloaf…

_Please… please… taste good…_

"Mmmmmm….. this is quite possibly the best meatloaf I have ever eaten…"… hungrily she begins eating… not really noticing me watching her…

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asks after swallowing a large mouthful of mashed potatoes…

I smiled… "I'm technically vegetarian…"

"What?" she sets her utensils on the table and stands up making her way back to the kitchen… looking for something… opening drawers and cabinets… I start to rise from my chair… "Don't get up. I'm just getting something to drink… want anything?"

"Cups are in the first cabinet above the sink and to your left. No thanks," as she waves a cup in my direction. "Don't worry about me, I ate before you arrived…" which is not really a lie… "I was just so intrigued by this recipe that I had to try it… I'm a food channel buff… what can I say…" ok, that was a lie…

"Oh…" she said while opening the fridge and laughing… "Nice selection you have here Mr. Food Channel Buff…" The fridge was completely empty, absolutely bare … except for the Mountain Dew and the White wine…

"Heh… yeah… in the process of restocking" I let out an exasperated sigh_… so much for being normal…_This was much harder than I thought

She closed the fridge slowly… choosing the Mountain Dew… "I love Mountain Dew… how did you know?"

Unable to respond… I just shrugged my shoulders, smiling slightly… Alice did come in handy sometimes… she continued to eat in comfortable silence…

I kept myself composed and in control… watching my breathing… sensitizing myself to her scent… my emotions were running rampant… watching her made me feel _human_ again… her warmth stirred something inside of me… I was at peace… I was _happy_… Every so often she would glance at me with an amused expression and continue eating… Her smile was magnificent…

She smiled at me… she smiled because of me… this was more than I ever deserved… _did she want to be here as much as I wanted her to stay?_

She finished her plate and I began clearing the dishes and putting away the food.

I felt Bella's gaze on my back… I turned around and answered her stare… _what are you thinking… _She was scrutinizing my every action…

Cautioning me with her eyes, she slowly rose from her chair and made her way across the kitchen, walking directly to me… her scent intensifying with every step that she made…

I was frozen in place… _does she have a death wish…._

I saw the determination in her eyes as she reached out and grabbed my left hand examining my fingers… holding my hand up to her face, scrutinizing my hand…

"Bella... what are you doing…" Panic arose in my chest but I couldn't help but be entranced by her odd behavior… allowing her to do as she wished…

She twirls around now, my hand still in hers as her back is to me, bringing my hand closer to the synthetic kitchen light… really examining it… I felt the heat from her body radiating to mine… her skin slightly glistening… her heart beat racing…

I lightly place my free hand on her waist … wanting so badly to hold her to me, whispering softly as I slowly place my lips near her ear… "You really shouldn't stand this close to me…" … letting my cool breath send chills down her spine… _much too tempting…_ her pounding heart was music to my ears, my own lullaby... i memorized her heart beat... the rhythm, the rate... it was hypnotizing...

Her breath hitched as she too, realized the close proximity of our bodies… she slowly turned around, my hand releasing her waist… her cheeks turning bright pink…

Her breathing was ragged… "You aren't… married are you… engaged… involved in any way with someone else…?" Her eyes filled with the suspicious glare that I had seen earlier… "Is that why you ran away from me? You looked so guilty."

I tried so hard not to laugh at how _human_ her accusations were… "No… I'm really not _involved_ with anyone else…" _but you... _My left hand, now free from her grasp fell to my side. Not trusting myself to be any closer to her…

"I didn't see any wedding ring tan-lines… or creases…" she mustered out… her heart now pounding, only a small space separating our bodies… _how badly I want to touch her…_ the heat from her body radiated to mine

It seemed so right… so comfortable here… she took a small step closer… yet still maintaining the painful distance space that separated us…

"You really do smell wonderful Bella…" I whispered… I looked into her deep brown eyes… trying to see deep into her soul… she was kind, and caring, and so shy… I didn't need to hear her mind for that…

Slowly, the expression in them changed… "Edward?" She questioned me… her face cocked slightly to the side, recognizing something n me that I couldn't see... her voice barely a whisper… her face confused and intrigued… She grabbed my left hand once again this time placing my palm to her cheek… turning her face slightly to breathe in my scent… "Are you sure this is the first time we've met… there is something so familiar about you… I can't explain it…"

Her mutterings were almost like she was having a conversation with herself… trying to _remember _something … I was completely entranced… She was so comfortable with me… when everything in her body told her to run… she stayed…

I caressed her face and tried so hard to think back to a time where I would have seen her… would have crossed paths with her… but there was nothing that came to mind… except…

Her eyes… those deep brown eyes… were so haunting... _did_ we meet before?

"And what about you… Miss Swan… are _you_ in love with someone else…?"

"What…?"

"Alice had mentioned… someone there with you this morning…"

"Oh…" her blood pooled in her cheeks, causing me to drop my hand from her face… the intense heat was too much… her gaze lowered to the floor... "Jacob… what about him?" she asked defensively…. I couldn't bare breaking the connection with her eyes… those were the only clues I had into her mind…

My anticipation for her answer was overwhelming…

"Well… it's only fair… I answered your question; it's my turn to ask one. Do you _love_ him…?" I asked with a dead hope… an uncomfortable feeling settled in my sense…

I couldn't breathe… I refused to breathe…

"Yes… I do love him…"

I almost choked… on air…

"But not in the same way he loves me… he was always there for me… ever since I could remember, he was always protecting me…being there for me… making me laugh... we have a complicated _friendship…_" she was momentarily lost in her own world… I tried, but horribly failed, to hide my emotions… "You aren't… _jealous… _are you??"

This concept of _jealousy _caught me off guard… It was a renewing experience… this powerful emotion… it was so _human_… _jealousy..._ the thought of him loving her, touching her, his name spilling from her lips… the rage I felt earlier fleetingly ran through my mind… causing me to remember…

"Me?... Jealous?..." I scoffed… I couldn't lie about this as hard as I tried to… it was too hard… humiliated, I lowered my head down averting her prying eyes… "Yes… I am horribly jealous…"

"Edward…" I looked up to see Bella smiling, her brown eyes were warm and inviting… this time she brought her small fragile hand to my face, "Don't be… there is no comparison…" She whispered, I cautiously placed my hand over hers… welcoming the touch… smiling at her words… "You aren't putting this into my medical records are you…" she teased, her musical laughter ringing in the air...

**A/N: Sorry taking so long… nursing school is officially ripping me a new asshole… Don't forget to review… I need some encouragement guys… :)**

**BTW you guys are _AMAZING!!_**

**69 alerts**

**20 favorites**

**And OVER ****6000**** hits!! **

**From countries as far away as the Philippines (my home country) to our neighbors up there in Canada… I love seeing you guys from around the world share this twilight obsession of mine… I love you all!!**


	9. Moonlight

Me?... Jealous?..." I scoffed… I couldn't lie about this as hard as I tried to… it was too hard… humiliated, I lowered my head down averting her prying eyes… "Yes… I am horribly jealous…"

"Edward…" I looked up to see Bella smiling, her brown eyes were warm and inviting… this time she brought her small fragile hand to my face, "Don't be… there is no comparison…" She whispered, I cautiously placed my hand over hers… welcoming the touch… smiling at her words… "You aren't putting this into my medical records are you…" she teased, her musical laughter ringing in the air...

* * *

**EPOV**

The warmth on my face was invigorating… did she not feel how _cold_ my skin was compared to hers… I kept my eyes on this extraordinary creature in front of me… basking in her touch…

"I really should be taking you home now Miss Swan…"

"Really… what time _is_ it?" she searched around for the time, her hair flowing from side to side as she looks around for a watch… her scent mingling in the air…

"Almost 10:30…."

"Oh..." disappointment spread across her face… …

"Your house really isn't too far from here… only about thirty minutes…"

"But I was driving for three hours before I got here!"

"Yeah… I think you might have taken the long way around … you were lost right? It's not like you were coming here intentionally…"

"Of course I wasn't coming here intentionally … I didn't even know someone lived here… let alone you lived here!" Her face burned with embarrassment… she was so beautiful when she was angry …

"But I _am_ glad you found me… somehow…" I couldn't help but smile at her as i led her to the door. Her expression softened, her eyes becoming shy…

"Me too…"

That was exactly it. I would have never let myself go back. I would have never let myself find her, go to her. It wasn't fair. She was not mine to take. _I _was _hers. _I thought I was positive about my decision… I thought that no matter how much I wanted to go to her… I wouldn't allow myself to destroy this beautiful angel…

But I never considered the possibility of her finding me… of her wanting me…

**BPOV**

Stepping outside the Cullen house and into the dark night was a welcomed relief. I let the cool fall air whisk over me as I looked up and into the clear night sky… the full moon was brilliant.

It was pitch black as I heard Edward fumbling with his house keys to lock the front door…

"Bella… are you alright…" his cool hand found mine in the darkness and he began to lead me out around the back of the house, probably where the cars were. Nothing was registering in my vision until I saw the moon reflecting off of the lake, I haven't seen the moon in so long…

"Do you… want to take a quick walk… I know its cold… but its just so beautiful, how many nights do we get a cloudless sky here in Forks?" I asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes… his face smiled that wonderful crooked smile in willing defeat…

"How could I resist you Bella…" he began leading us down the moonlit pathway to the lake. It was peaceful, the crickets were humming, and fallen leaves crunched beneath our feet; the wind was not as crisp here, the cool air was muted by the surrounding trees…

His cool hand was still wrapped around mine, as we walked…

"This is nice…" I whispered… not wanting to disturb the nature around me…

"This is… secluded… too alone…" he whispered back… his voice sounded strained….

"Don't worry Edward… I won't hurt you…." I teased ... "You can trust me …"

He chuckled at my assurance… "You have really put too much of your trust into me… aren't you the slightest bit worried that _I_ might hurt _you_?"

"No…" It was the truth… I wasn't scared… "_I _think you're not as tough as you let on…" I laughed, letting go of his hand. I turned around… facing him… and pretended to lead him into the forest… luring him with my index finger…

His laughter rang into the air… ,"Bella, you are completely absurd…" he was so light-hearted right now… he laughed and grabbed my hand once again… pulling me to his side… I let my head lean against his shoulder as we made our way around the lake… as our laughter subsided, I became curious…

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella.."

"Tell me about yourself…"

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know… lets start at the beginning…"

He smiled as he looked ahead… "Well…" I turned my head towards him and saw him look at me from the corner of his eye before he continued… "I was born June 20th …. 19….88?"… he was a little unsure… I couldn't help but laugh…

"What'd you do, forget your birthday?..."

"Something like that…." He mused…

"So that means… you are…." I was sure my face contorted into a look of shock because Edward tightened his hand around mine, preventing me from letting go and facing him completely… "I knew you looked too young to be a regular doctor!!... That means… you are only… TWENTY years old?!..."

His voice was completely calm and collected, "I was a bit of a child prodigy when I was younger" his face winced at the confession… waiting for my reaction, "I finished med school last year… it's a long story…" he brushed it off nonchalantly… like it was no big deal… _WHAT?!_

I looked at him in disbelief… he was absolutely gorgeous _and_ smart?... no take that back… GENIUS?!... this is _not_ happening… "You're kidding… right?" How could someone so perfect fall in love with me?

He laughed again, running his hand through his perfect bronze hair, "I have the documentation to prove it: papers, certificates…" …he smiled at me… "Would you like me to show them to you?"

"No… I believe you…"

"I am actually completing my residency with my dad, Carlisle.. he works at the hospital in town…"

"Mm hmm… I've heard of him… is he working right now?"

"Actually, my whole family is out camping… we like to take advantage of the nice weather… like tonight… not a cloud in the sky…" he looked up and let the moonlight illuminate his beautiful features… It was almost painful to look at… his very presence was unnerving…

"Oh… well why didn't you go?"

"Well you see… I had a bit of an unexpected visitor…" he tilted his chin towards me and smiled…

Oh… _me… _"I am so sorry Edward… I didn't mean to take up so much of your time… and pull you away from your fam-"

He put his cool fingertip to my lips, "Shh… I'm glad that you're here…you don't understand how completely refreshing you are… I'm usually good at reading people… but you continuously surprise me…I don't get surprised very often…"

I couldn't answer to that… we continued walking as I blushed furiously...

Time and again I felt his lips brush against my hair, inhaling my scent as he did…

"Isabella… why do you live alone, it can be very dangerous in the forest by yourself…"

"Why? Are you worried about me?"

"You're avoiding the question..."

I looked down, hiding behind my hair as I contemplated the reason…

His cool hand brushed the hair behind my ears as he smiled at me, "I want to see your face when you talk to me, you are much too beautiful to hide behind you hair…"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I wouldn't be able to speak coherently if I did… "I don't know why I live by myself… after I graduated high school I inherited some money from my grandfather…"

"Mm..hmm…"

"After I paid off my parents' houses and bills, I still had enough left over… and I guess I just really wanted to be on my own… to find my purpose on my own… I wanted something that was mine…" I gauged his reaction and he seemed to still be listening, "and so I bought the house… I still have enough money for college… but haven't decided where I want to go yet…"

"I could help you with that you know…"

Suddenly I froze… unconsciously, Edward began drawing circles on the back of my hand... causing something inside of me to rip open… a vague memory… the pull to Edward intensified ten-fold…

I couldn't breathe… I felt more alive now than I ever felt in my life… I closed my eyes and leaned against Edward, unable to hold myself up as the memory replayed in my mind…

_Hand in hand… he draws circles on my mine as we walk through the sand of a moonlit beach… _

"_I love you…" he says… "no matter what happens…"_

"_Forever.." I reply…_

"_Promise?" he asks… anxiously…_

"_Always…" tears sting my eyes as I blink them back…. _

_He stops to look at me… his hand cradles my cheek… his eyes burning as he slowly lowers his lips onto mine, stopping just before our lips touched…_

"_May I?" his husky voice sends chills down my spine…_

"_I am yours…." I close my eyes and allow his mouth to roam mine… his scent was glorious… his lips so soft… intoxicating… gently kissing my bottom lip and showering my neck with butterfly kisses, releasing my mouth from his hold… a moan escaping my throat… his lips find mine once again as I tip toe higher, dropping my parasol to the sandy beach and wrapping my arms around his neck…_

And just as quickly as it came, the memory disappeared… I willed it to come back but to no avail…

I single tear streamed down my face as the memory seared into my heart… I was so confused… where had that memory come from… it seemed like so long ago… from a different time…

_A movie? … no couldn't be…._

It felt so real… like I lived it before… If it wasn't… then why did it _hurt_ so much… the back of my hand began to burn at his touch… the memory was so vivid, I couldn't see their faces, but I felt as if I should know who they were…

I could hear Edward's voice full of concern… calling me, "Bella… Bella is something wrong… you almost fainted…" he slowly lowered us to the soft grass and held me to him as I recovered… I leaned my head against his shoulder as I steadied my breathing…

I felt completely powerless and out of control… what is this magnetism that I feel towards this man… I looked up at Edward, his eyes full of concern, "Oh Edward… why does it feel so right?"

"What feels so right?..." he whispered into my ear… I began to blush… unsure of how to phrase my feelings without overwhelming him… "tell me… please?"

"This feels right…" I place my arms on top of his and secured them around my body… "Me… being here… with you…"

"Bella…" he smiled gently his eyes bored into mine…

"Yes?" I returned his gaze, trying to find a clue, anything that would explain this connection… his emotion was unreadable… almost tortured…

He hesitated before he continued… looking as if he wanted to say something, but instead… his smile reappeared on his face, gentle and breathtaking, "I've kept you here long enough… Come on… let's go home…" Once again… the sound of his voice stirred those same feelings inside of me… _What was wrong with me…_

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella..."

"I'm sorry… I'm just so tired…"

"Don't apologize love, you have nothing to be sorry for… " he said soothingly as he steadied me with his arm around my waist, leading me to a expensive looking black car…

I stopped and looked at him… confused at what he just said… the pain simmered again… _what did you just call me?..._ I wanted so badly to tell him of what I saw… but what would he think of me?... _that I was insane…_

He opened my door and let me into the car. As soon as the car's humming started I sat back and let my eyes study his figure… I watched Edward as he drove me home, and I drifted off into sleep … finally succumbing to my exhaustion…

I felt him lower me onto my bed and brush his lips on my hair before I heard him whisper softly "Be safe dear Bella…" and with his last request, I drifted off into my dreams as his car pulled away from the driveway…

"_Isabella! Isabella!" a woman's voice called to me…_

"_Oh mother…" I groaned… "Its too early…."_

"_But you have a caller Isabella… I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint him… him… by the way honey… it is already 10:30…"_

_My eyes shot open and threw the covers off of my body… "A caller mom? Someone asked if he could call on me??"_

_I opened my eyes to the familiar room decorated in floral pink and rose wall paper… the cream and blush shades were overwhelmingly feminine… the thick lace comforter fell to the floor as I threw the covers off and jumped out of the squeaky bed…_

_I ran to the window looking down and saw the usual bustle of horse carriages and a few automobiles… there were men in their suits and bowler hats, women in their wonderful flowing Saturday Morning dresses their highly decorated parasols… _

_Flustered I tried my hardest to not injure myself as a bolted to the washroom to make myself decent... throwing on one of the more lavish dresses that my mother has made for me… buttoning my shoes… and skipping down the stairs…_

_I slowed my pace as I saw an unfamiliar silhouette in my sitting room. His back was to me but I could tell that he was tall, and muscular, and lean. His skin was sun-kissed and he was chuckling lightly as he admired the photographs on the mantle. _

"_My dear Isabella, it is about time that you have graced us with your presence, this young man has been waiting nearly all morning… My dear, this is-"_

"_Thank you mother…" I cut her off, not wanting to hear her voice at the moment… _

"_Hello" I said to the stranger… _

"_Good morning miss…" he answered… still admiring the pictures on the mantle…_

"_Is there something you came for?" my heart was pounding in my chest… was it him? Was it really him? Please… let me see your face… _

"_Well, to call on you, of course… that is… if you would so graciously allow me to…" with that he turned around, his eyes finally meeting mine… I recognized them immediately… the mysteriously attractive young man I saw in town the other day… it was him… I felt myself smile… as handsome as he was, he didn't have a reputation with the girls… ignoring their futile advances… he was always out of reach… _

_And yet here he was… his velvet voice filled the room and I was speechless… his left hand was sharply behind his back, and he leaned forward as his right hand extended to accept mine…_

_I'm sure my face was blushing red as I reached out and placed my gloved hand in his, "Of course…"… I could not meet the intensity of his eyes as he lightly lowered his lips to my hand… _

"_Ma'am" he turned to my mother with his charming smile, "I shall have Isabella here home before dusk." It was most unfair… how could anyone refuse such a face… he threw me a wink as he accepted my mother's approval… causing my heart to stutter…_

_I faced him once we were safely out of my mother's hearing… "How did you find me… I don't even know your name…" Remembering the short moment in the market when our eyes met, his crooked smile rendering me breathless… _

_He chuckled, bringing his hand to my cheek, caressing it lightly. I looked up and all I could see was the complete and utter devotion in his eyes… those wonderful emerald eyes… "My dear Isabella… I would comb the earth for you…"_

I awoke as the cold night wind hit my face, _I don't remember leaving the window open…_ I glanced at the clock…. _Only 2:30a.m..._

I force myself back into my bed… contemplating the dream... the vividness... the feelings were so real... I felt like I was reliving these moments again… my heart was still reeling from the anticipation I felt when the mysterious boy lightly caressed my cheek… so similar to Edwa-…

The wind hit my face again before I could finish my thought… I ran to my window and began to shut it close when I something moving caught my eyes..

I squinted into the darkness trying to focus…

The moon emerged from behind the clouds and showered its translucent light… illuminating the darkness…

A glint of bronze flashed into my vision…

I shut my eyes as the whisper of his name escaped my lips… "Edward?"… my heart was pounding in my chest… my need for him was suddenly so overwhelming… _Forever…_ the word echoed in my mind and I felt my heart yearning for his touch….

I opened my eyes again expecting to see him standing there in the driveway… but there was nothing there… just the rustling of trees on the far edge of the forest… I must have been seeing things… I tried to convince myself that he wasn't there…

I turned around leaving the window slightly open… and slowly walked back to my bed…

As I lay my head down… I could faintly smell his scent next to me on the sheets… _was he really here?_... my heart stuttered… I reveled in his scent smiling slightly as another dream illuminated my memories….

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW… I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL FOLOWING ME…**

**NOW I HAVE:86 ALERTS AND 26 FAVORITES… and over 8000 hits!! woohoo...**

** IF EVERYONE LEFT A REVIEW… IT WOULD MAKE **_**MY **_**HEART STUTTER… LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	10. Instincts

The moon emerged from behind the clouds and showered its translucent light… illuminating the darkness…

A glint of bronze flashed into my vision…

I opened my eyes again expecting to see him standing there in the driveway… but there was nothing there… just the rustling of trees on the far edge of the forest… I must have been seeing things… I tried to convince myself that he wasn't there…

I turned around leaving the window slightly open… and slowly walked back to my bed…

As I lay my head down… I could faintly smell his scent next to me on the sheets… _was he really here?_... my heart stuttered… I reveled in his scent smiling slightly as another dream illuminated my memories….

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Marry Me…", he whispered, his hair tickling my chin as his ear lay close to my chest, listening to me breathing. His skin was warm and sun kissed, his bronze hair glimmering in the sunset as we lay intertwined beneath the trees, the meadow was always beautiful this time of day. The cool spring breeze was sweet with the fragrance of flowers._

_My hands roamed down his back, atop his wrinkled grass stained shirt, the feel of his body atop mine made my breathing hitch slightly. We had been close, but not this close. _

"_But what about the war… what about our families…" my heart always stuttered in my chest whenever he asked me to marry him. This was the 26__th__ time, not that I was keeping count. Most of the time he was playfully trying to get a rise out of me, but today was different. Today the war began overseas in Germany. The prospect of losing him was… I fought back the tears… I could lose him, my love, my best friend. _

"_You are my life now. Without you, Isabella…" his eyes conveyed what words could never express. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and whispered into his ear, "Yes, make me yours Edward…"_

"Bells… BELLA!!!!" I felt two warm hands shaking me awake in my bed. Ugh. Not again…

"Ja-ake…" I groaned, half rolling back into my pillow. The sun was barely rising and I was barely done sleeping…

"I've been having dreams."

My eyes shot open. _What?_

"Dreams?" Jacob sat back as I repositioned myself, obviously, I was more visibly alert at the mention dreams… "What do you mean Jake?"

"Bells, I've been having dreams, flashbacks, memories….I really can't say what they are. I don't know what they mean. But you are in them. You and that….." He exhaled sharply and shut his eyes to regain control… "you and that _doctor_ who just moved into town… Edwin... Edgar… Edmund… something like that…"

"Edward?"

"Yeah. Whatever… Bells something is happening I feel a big changed coming. The winds are so undecided. What do you know about him, Bells?" He took my hand into his, "What about _us_?"

My heart broke a little more, until now I couldn't imagine loving anyone else but Jake… things have changed. I have changed. I now know who I belong with. As mysterious as he may be… Edward is my future. "Jake, you know I love you, but I can't keep coming second to whatever is going on in your tribe…"

His eyes shot to mine, full of sadness and regret… "Bells you know that I cant control any of that… it is not my fault… there are some things about us that you just shouldn't know. That you can't know."

I reached out and cupped his face with my hand, "Jake I know, but we are not meant to be together. You deserve so much more than what I could ever give you… I don't know much about Edward, but I feel…"

"Drawn to him…" Jake finished my sentence. I looked to him confused and he smiled slightly… "My dreams remember?"

"Exactly, Jake, I've been having dreams too. About a boy and a girl… I thought it was Edward… but I couldn't be sure. Jake what does this mean… Jake?"

His eyes were trained on the window of my room. Once again, he was listening for something… someone… "Bells, I'm sorry, I have to go… we will talk more later… and PLEASE… please… be safe and rational… listen to your instincts…" and with that he ran out of my bedroom, I could faintly see his figure running towards the forest… _Listen to your instincts_... what could he possibly mean by that?

**Super Short, but i tried to update so i could let you all know what is going on...**

**I am so sorry about not updating… school is really kicking my ass… I have not abandoned you! School is almost over for the semester… maybe a chapter over thanksgiving break will be nice…**

**Meanwhile here is a dream for you… thanks and Review!!!!!**


	11. Instincts Part Deux

I reached out and cupped his face with my hand, "Jake I know, but we are not meant to be together. You deserve so much more than what I could ever give you… I don't know much about Edward, but I feel…"

"Drawn to him…" Jake finished my sentence. I looked to him confused and he smiled slightly… "My dreams remember?"

"Exactly, Jake, I've been having dreams too. About a boy and a girl… I thought it was Edward… but I couldn't be sure. Jake what does this mean… Jake?"

His eyes were trained on the window of my room. Once again, he was listening for something… someone… "Bells, I'm sorry, I have to go… we will talk more later… and PLEASE… please… be safe and rational… listen to your instincts…" and with that he ran out of my bedroom, I could faintly see his figure running towards the forest… _Listen to your instincts_... what could he possibly mean by that?

* * *

**BPOV**

Listen to my instincts?!

Fine.

I ran to my closet and grabbed the warmest sweater I could find and threw it over my camisole. I changed into my jeans, put on double socks and tied up my boots. I whisked my hair into a long pony tail and ran out into my front yard. The sun was beginning to rise as I followed Jacobs footprints in my long wet grass. They led straight into the forest.

Where could he possibly be running off to all the time in the forest? It was just too weird and it was time I find out. _What is your secret Jacob?_

Making my way to edge of the forest where his foot prints ended and the forest floor began made me nervous. How on earth was I going to find him now? He had a good five minutes head start. I was just about to give up when I saw something catch my eye…

There was a piece of clothing that was snagged on a tree. No. Not a piece of clothing. A PIECE of a piece of clothing… a piece of Jacob's shirt! I ran to the tree, trying to avoid tripping or hurting myself.

Yes… this was his shirt. It had to be… I looked around for more clues and sure enough… further into the forest was another piece of clothing…

The rest of his shirt…

Then a shoe…

A sock…

Another shoe…

Another sock…

PANTS?!?

By this time I could no longer see my house and my arms were full of Jacob's belongings…

I was beginning to get worried… knowing Jacob he had a sick obsession with nature and was running around naked as the day he was born. I chuckled to myself.

Was that his secret? Geez… To each their own I always say.

"Jacob?!?" I called out… he had to be here somewhere. How far could he really have gone buck naked?

"Jake! Its Bella… I know your secret. Just come over here and grab your clothes, I won't peek promise!" I mockingly covered my eyes and silently waited for him to run out in embarrassment and claim at least his pants.

I heard the cracking of twigs behind me and I didn't move. I told him I wouldn't peek, so I won't. "Jake," my voice softened and I began to speak, "Why didn't you tell me? You really think I would have judged you? That I wouldn't be you friend?"

The sound of the footsteps was getting closer to me… "Jake, you can tell me anything… seriously…" cautiously, the footsteps inched closer to my back. He must have been running because his breathing sounded more like a panting dog than a human…

I turned around with my eyes half covered… "Just because you like to run around naked in the forest doesn't mean that I still won't be your friend…" I began laughing… and I reached out my arm and held the clothes to what I thought was Jacob…

The clothes fell to the floor and I felt the surge of a blood curdling scream rise up and into my chest… but no sound escaped. I felt my breathing constrict as my eyes took in the 7 ft figure of a wolf standing before me… I backed away slowly, my hand over my mouth in shock… all I could focus in was the enormity of the animal before me…

My breathing became shallow and I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Intense fear pitted at the bottom of my stomach… I felt sick… I felt like crawling into a ball.

I began hyperventilating. The wolf was staring at me with intelligent eyes. It was frozen before me and I wanted to run… run so far away from this monster…

I slowly began taking tiny steps away from the wolf. Backing away slowly, as the tears streamed down my cheeks…

Every small step I took, the wolf inched closer. Whimpering and almost begging for me to not go. My instincts were telling me to get away. It was slowly closing the distance between us, its eyes never tearing from mine. Then suddenly its head snapped up and looked behind me… howling at the forest. I seized my chance…

I turned to run away from the wolf and instead ran into another wall of fur… a wolf bigger than the one I saw at first. It was looking down at me with worried eyes… I couldn't take it anymore… I screamed… I screamed and I backed away from it… away from the menacing teeth, away from the massive claws…

I quickly turned around and saw that the first wolf was gone… turning my head over my shoulder I saw the second wolf inching toward me and I ran… I ran through the forest. Dodging trough trees and bushes, praying that my clumsiness wouldn't be the death of me…

My tears blurred my vision as my hands guided my through the forest. I didn't know if the wolves were following me or not. I couldn't bring myself to look back. I turned slightly, narrowly missing a large tree and my footing slipped on the moss. I felt the root of the massive tree jut into my rib cage, knocking the wind out of me.

I groaned from the pain of the blow, trying hard to not make a sound.

I held my breath as I heard the sound of snapping twigs near me.

_Please… Please… do not find me…._

And as if my thought were audible… the first wolf… with the russet colored fur, appeared before me, clutching Jacob's pants in its massive jaws. I heard my sobs echo in the forest. _Oh Jacob… he must have gotten you too…and now it's my turn…_

I can't believe it… I was going to die. Here in the forest.

The wolf's eyes met mine and I felt chills go down my spine. A feeling of déjà vu crept into my consciousness as I stared back. This creature did not attack me. Instead, it disappeared behind the giant moss covered tree. I heard unfamiliar sounds from where the wolf disappeared and I fought through the pain to make my escape.

I slowly braced my chest where the tree made impact and stood up. I turned around, preparing myself to run. Instead, my breath escaped my lungs at the sight of him.

There he stood. Standing there with a look of worry in his eyes…

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry… are you alright?"

Jacob was sweaty and dirty and half naked, dressed in only his jeans…

I stood there. Perplexed. _What just happened here.._

He took a step in my direction and I backed away… "DON'T come NEAR ME! JUST DON'T!"

I held my head in my hands and I tried to put it together… the wolf… his eyes. That's where I saw them before. They were Jacob's eyes. I looked at him, pain was strewn across his features. "You… You were…"

"Bella… its me, its just me…please… "

My head began spinning… what does this mean? This couldn't be happening… this isn't real. I began hyperventilating, my lungs burned for air that I couldn't get… my vision blurred and grayed… and I felt myself falling. I vaguely saw him take two big steps toward me and catch me in his warm arms…

"Jacob" a voice in the distance called… someone from the tribe… "why did you show yourself to her? You could have killed her! Scared her to death!"

"Sam, I… I thought she knew… she said she knew my secret… I just thought… I … I don't know…" his voice was in pain and my heart hurt when I heard his voice crack… _Oh Jacob_…

I felt myself falling into unconsciousness as he carried my limp body out of the forest.

**A/N: YES … review and you shall get your new chapter sooner rather than later… bwahahah**

**BTW I will try and answer your reviews this time so hit me with your best shot! **

**And if you haven't read my new story: Burlesque X… give it a go… totally different from this one… but I love it!**


	12. I Was Not Prepared For This

My head began spinning… what does this mean? This couldn't be happening… this isn't real. I began hyperventilating, my lungs burned for air that I couldn't get… my vision blurred and grayed… and I felt myself falling. I vaguely saw him take two big steps toward me and catch me in his warm arms…

"Jacob" a voice in the distance called… someone from the tribe… "why did you show yourself to her? You could have killed her! Scared her to death!"

"Sam, I… I thought she knew… she said she knew my secret… I just thought… I … I don't know…" his voice was in pain and my heart hurt when I heard his voice crack… _Oh Jacob_…

I felt myself falling into unconsciousness as he carried my limp body out of the forest.

* * *

I felt Jacob's warm arms around me as he carried me through the forest. Why I was letting him hold me so close to his body was unfathomable. I was unable to move. Incapacitated to speak. Unwilling to face this reality.

Reality… truth… what strange and foreign concepts to me.

No. I wasn't prepared for this at all. No No No No No… I felt myself chest involuntarily gasp for air as I retreated further into the dark solitude of my mind.

I was not ready to face a world were men turned into monsters. I was not ready to face a world that had just turned upside down. Nothing made sense, and yet at the same time, everything made sense.

A horrible pitting sensation in my stomach made me want to hurl. Worst of all, I felt relieved. 'The truth will set you free'. I don't know how true the statement is; _free_ is not the exact word I was aiming for.

_Listen to your instincts…_

I felt chills roll down my spine because my instincts were telling me that this was something I knew, something I should have expected. That feeling I've been having lately, like I've been living in a repetitive loop of déjà vu hit me once again.

Visions of a forest similar to this were flitting through my mind. No, not this forest… somewhere far from here… But these images were fleeting, not like the visions before, and just as soon as they had started, they were gone.

Anger was budding inside of me as my tears betrayed my silence.

What is happening to me? I felt lost and alone. I needed to get away.

Maybe it's because I couldn't take the truth. Maybe it's because I had a feeling that my world was shifting and there was nothing I could do about it. Right now all I want to do is escape into my own mind.

No. No. No… The pain in my chest was beginning to stab, and I let my mind wander.

I vaguely felt the rumbling of a vehicle beneath me, and Jacob's constant soothing and apologies as he kept one hand stroking my hair, my cheeks, wiping away my tears.

I felt the car rumble to a halt as I felt a weight being shifted in the car.

"Bells please, I know you can hear me, just try and listen to me." I felt his warm breath as his lips slowly grazed the skin on my cheek. He brought his mouth to my ear and began whispering, "Bells, I've been where you are right now, I know how it feels to be scared and angry. I know how it feels to feel small and insignificant, but please know that this is not how I wanted you to find out. This is it Bells, this is who I am."

My mind began to swim with questions. What does he mean? How could he possibly know what I was going through at this very moment?!

"Don't you see Bella? Come on, you know me… I would never have deserted you or continually left you waiting for me, if it wasn't against my will. One day I was just me. Then the next moment everything was out of my control, and the one person that I needed the most, the one person I wanted to talk to the most… I couldn't. It was drilled into me, my world is far too dangerous for you, and I would never want for anything to happen to you because of me… please understand, I never wanted you to find out like this… Please… Bella… try and remember our stories, you know this…"

Was I dreaming? Was this really happening? I made no motion to move, I made no signal to let him know that I had heard him. Was this real? Was he really confirming the nightmare that I just lived through? More tears fell down my face as I felt myself being carried.

I let sleep overtake me as I felt myself leaving the warmth and softness of Jacob's arms and into a different pair of arms… arms that were unreasonably cold…

_Beep Beep Beep_

The steady monitoring of my heart rate on the machine behind me alerted me to my surroundings…

No. Not the hospital. I felt my sides bandaged up and the scratches on my legs treated. I felt the crisp sheets covering my body and the white lights blinding my eyes as I surveyed the room around me.

Yep. The Hospital. I cant believe they brought me to a hospital…

"Doctor? I think she is coming to. She just opened her eyes." I looked to see where the voice had come from, and I spotted a nurse sitting at the nurse's station eyeing me warily. She approached me and looked at me with kind eyes. "Isabella, welcome back. You have been asleep for some time. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

I surveyed my body and felt the pinching of my sides with every breath I took. I opened my mouth to speak and was surprised at the raspiness of my voice. "Here have some water."

I gratefully swallowed the wet liquid. "I'm in a little pain, my sides hurt a lot. How long have I been here? Who brought me here?"

"Well you been here for almost 18 hours, you were brought in yesterday afternoon by…" She flipped my chart and read the name, "Jacob Black. He said that you hurt yourself rather badly after falling and hitting your chest on a root that was jutting out from the ground."

"Ja-Jake? Where is he? Is he still here?"

"No, he left immediately after Dr. Cullen admitted you."

My heart immediately increased at the thought of him. _Edward._ I momentarily forget the fear, anger, and resentment I felt towards the world and yearned to be by his side.

"Dr. Edward Cullen?"

"No, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his father."

"Oh." I lowered my eyes and began playing with the white sheet, embarrassed at my hopefulness.

"I actually just spoke to his son on the phone… Edward…." Her eyes momentarily glazed over at the thought of the gorgeous young doctor before continuing her sentence. "It seems that you are a previous patient of his, and he has taken special interest in your case."

"He what?"

"He has taken over your care from Dr. Carlisle, he insisted on being notified as soon as you awaken. He should be here shortly."

"Th-thank you…"

"Isabella, you are quite lucky that you did not break any of your ribs after that nasty fall you had. You are quite bruised though, and it might hurt to take deep breaths. Try and regulate your breathing as much as possible. Try not to do anything that might strain your chest wall….

I nodded. Signaling to her that I understood, "I understand, nothing strenuous…"

"I'll be back in with your pain medication shortly."

I nodded and began to close my eyes when I heard him, his smooth velvety voice that I haven't heard in too long… much too long…

"That's fine Julie, I have her meds here, thanks" he smoothly stated from the doorway, his crisp white color and black slacks peeking out from under his lab coat; stethoscope in one pocket and a pen in the other.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, I didn't think you would be here so fast. Yes, thank you for giving her the pain medication." She was a wonderful nurse, but her swooning was making me irritated…

What a time to start feeling jealous, I must look like a mess.

"I've got it from here Jules, she is my only patient today." He smiled at her and her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment too long. He was beautiful. His hair bronze hair perfectly styled in a messy concoction, stray strands falling into his eyes. He was much too perfect.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing, against her orders, became quite erratic. She turned to leave and I slowly brought my hands up and into my hair to smooth the mess that was surely there. He gracefully walked over to the door.

_CLICK_

He locked it.

I blushed furiously as he slowly turned around. I tried to speak but the look in his eyes was too intense. Worry and anger. He was furious. He pinched the bridge of his nose to obviously fight the anger that was brewing behind those perfect eyes.

He turned to look at me slowly, his eyes were darker than night. It was just the florescent lights in the room playing a trick on me, and yet I could not fight the chill that ran down my spine. "Bella. Are you alright?"

"Ed-Edward… I'm fine…" Unfortunately my voice cracked and I tried to blink back the tears. What was I going to tell him? The truth? I needed to speak with Jacob, but right now I didn't want to. Not yet. I wasn't ready to talk about this to anyone…

"What exactly happened? What did that d-…" Once again his eyes averted mine and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What. Did. _Jacob Black. _Do. To. You." He managed to spit that sentence out. Seething hate dripping from Jake's name…

Upon hearing Jacob's name, my tears spilled over, and my breathing became painful. I grasped my bruised side and tried to control my breathing.

He quickly made his way across the room and to my bedside. He lifted the sheets that were covering my body and I realized I was dressed in the flimsy hospital gowns. I furiously blushed and looked away as he lifted my gown to see the bandages securing my bruised chest.

Thankfully, there must be a God because my bra and underwear were still in place. I tried not to show my relief.

"Isabella." His voice was firm and professional.

I refused to look at him. Completely embarrassed at the state that I was in and too afraid that if I looked into his eyes, I would have to speak about what happened, and I was not ready for that yet.

"I am going to unwrap these bandages from you, they are probably constricting your breathing more than they are helping, just give me a moment."

I felt his cool hands lightly position themselves on my body; one at the nape of my neck, and the other on the small of my back. He slowly lifted me to a sitting position on the bed. I winced in pain from the movement, and it did not go unnoticed. He stopped the movement and turned his face toward me.

No more than a few inches away from my neck, his lips asked me if I wanted him to stop. Unable to speak, I shook my head no. I wanted the bandages off as well. My heart stuttered in my chest at the closeness of him.

"Slowly Bella." He whispered into my hair. "Breath slowly..."

The cool breath on my neck forced me to comply… I slowed down my breathing for him.

When I was fully seated, he brought my arms up and around his neck, "Don't fall ok?"

I turned my face towards him and finally got a good look at his face. All traces of anger were gone. He smiled a crooked smile that made me weak, tightening my grasp around his neck. "I'll try not to Dr. Cullen."

His hands slowly made their way underneath my gown, and wrapped around my waist. I immediately felt the bandages loosening as he continually unwrapped the gauze from my chest.

I could not pull my gaze from his as he did his work under my gown. His eyes were beautiful. I was frustrated due to either my lack of visual acuity or I was going colorblind because his eyes were a rich golden color that took my breath away.

His scent was just as wonderful as before, and his gaze was smoldering. He made me forget. Forget my fear, forget the world. He was all that mattered. Everything was better now that he was near me. Once again, he saves me.

"Now if you don't mind Bella, I am going to take a look at the extent of your bruising," I nodded in consent. He slowly untied the tie that held the gown around my neck and allowed it to fall into my lap.

The only thing keeping me covered was my simple dark blue bra, and the furiously red blush that was creeping up my neck.

"Please don't be shy Bella…"

I saw it then. His eyes darkened at the sight of my bruised body. I looked down to see my left side, my rib cage bruised with black, purple, and blue splotched that maimed my skin.

My eyes widened at the sight. I did not know I was that hurt. I heard Edward huff out a breath and once again pinch the bridge of his nose. He began mumbling a string of profanities under his breath as he lightly pressed on the edges of the bruises, "When I get my hands on that…dog" and he exhaled sharply as he began addressing me.

"Bella, does it hurt worse with or without the bandages?"

"With. Please keep them off."

"Alright". He began to tie my gown once again behind my neck. "Are you going to tell me what happened in the forest with _him?_"

As much as wanted to comply, I was not ready to tell anyone, I needed to figure out what was going on, my instincts were telling me no. So I followed them.

"Edward please…" my eyes were begging him to understand… "I'm not ready to talk about it yet…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Did he try to hurt you?"

My answer was a little less confident this time, "I don't think so, No."

His dark eyes softened and cupped my cheek. "I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you end up in the hospital. Bella what am I going to do with you?" His thumb caressed my face as his gently eyes bore into mine. My heart stuttered at his words….

I shrugged and forced a smile on my face as silent tears fell down my cheeks.

I wanted nothing more than to escape my current reality and run away with him. Just leave everything behind.

"I don't think I can ever leave your side again…" He whispered in a low voice.

I looked down and slowly said "II think I am going to go away for a while, I need to figure things out. I need to think…I just need to get away…" I slowly looked up and gauged his reaction…His eyes sparkled with an intensity that I haven't seen before… "What is it Edward?"

"Isabella. Come with me." He whispered softly…

"What?"

"Come with me I am going out of town for 2 weeks and I would like it if you would come with me…"

"Yes" I breathed out my answer without hesitation… what was I doing? My heart began to beat frantically in my chest. It did not matter that I barely knew him. It did not matter that my world was turning upside down as we speak. Even if I didn't want to, I knew I didn't have a choice. This was what my instincts were telling me… "Where are we going?"

He looked at me and smiled that breathtakingly gorgeous smile and said, "Chicago."

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates... writers block… and do you know what remedies writer's block??? REVIEWS!!! So cure me my lovelies!!**

**I realized that Bella faints a lot in this story, so I will try and stop that…**

**Chicago will be interesting and intense… **

**Also, I'm thinking of changing the title... suggestions anyone???**

**REVIEW AND INSPIRE ME!!**


	13. JACOB BLACK

"Isabella. Come with me." He whispered softly…

"What?" I asked him… completely bewildered… please please be serious about this. I couldn't help the smile that began pulling at my lips. I suddenly began feeling… hope?

"Come with me I am going out of town for 2 weeks and I would like it if you would come with me…"

"Yes" I breathed out my answer without hesitation… what was I doing? My heart began to beat frantically in my chest. It did not matter that I barely knew him. It did not matter that my world was turning upside down as we speak. Even if I didn't want to, I knew I didn't have a choice. This was what my instincts were telling me… "Where are we going?"

He looked at me and smiled that breathtakingly gorgeous smile and said, "Chicago."

* * *

****This beginning perspective is how Edward came to find out Bella was in the hospital… a little treat while you wait... :)**

**EPOV**

Driving around in the Aston Martin makes it so hard to be inconspicuous… it was too flashy… ostentatious even… and yet the speed has gotten me addicted. Lately it was the only thing that even held a glint of a shadow to the high that I was riding on. THAT, and because my Volvo was mauled by a savage… I pushed the angry thoughts out of my mind and focused.

_Isabella… Bella… Bellissima… beautiful._

When would I see her again?

What excuse could I possibly make to check up on her? Watching her sleep last night was exquisite. Her steady and slow breathing and the soft fluttering of her eyelids as she dreamt melted away my resolve, my self-control gone with the wind.

Blasted wind… waking the beauty from her slumber, and forcing me from her company…

In my rearview, I saw a red BMW gaining speed on me…

_Edwaard… there you are brother…_

Her taunting thoughts flowed easily into mine as she inched closer to my back bumper…

"Rosalie. Leave me alone." I warned her.

_Aooh... But your HUMAN… your pet… is in trouble dear brother._

"Rosalie I'm warning you…"

She smiled at me innocently as I briefly glanced back at her car… _Just ask Carlisle at the hospital. The DOG took her in. You might know him? JACOB. BLACK._

She sneered at me as I maneuvered a sharp U-Turn, punching the e-brake and narrowly avoiding a high-speed collision with my sister.

I muttered a begrudging, "thanks," knowing all-well that she would hear me.

I instantly regretted giving her the satisfaction of my gratitude. She was so damn smug.

Although she was evil and conniving, she was still my sister… and she means well enough. Ignoring her most of the time has allowed me to endure her company… but in the end she was my family… and we looked out for each other…

Bella was in the hospital. She was hurt… I began seeing red. What could have possibly happened to her? She was safe in bed a couple of hours ago. What could she have possibly gotten herself into….

JACOB BLACK. JACOB BLACK. JACOB BLACK. JACOB BLACK. JACOB BLACK.

Frustrated, I contemplate pulling over and just running into town, but I just pushed on the gas harder.

I focused on the purr of the engine and began to truly admire the speed as I made my way back into town in no time.

Allowing the valet to handle the Aston, I speedily made my way into the lobby of the E.R. "Where is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Hello Edward…" _helllloooooo Edward…. _Her thoughts were obscene and horridly irritating… The receptionist flashed me a smile that made me want to rip out her throat…

"Where is he…" I looked at her name tag, "Amanda. Tell me what room he is in." I then gave her a smile, showing her my perfectly white teeth that could tear her skin so easily. That surely would have sent the ingrained self-preservation instinct into overdrive. I saw the frightened look flash in her eyes, and the confusion as to why. That's right Amanda, I am dangerous and you should be scared.

"B-bed 510A sir…"

Walking down the halls I already sensed the trace of her scent lingering in the air. I inhaled deeply trying to prepare my body for the primal reaction that will occur once I am under the full presence of her blood.

502. 504. 506. 508... 510. Finally.

_Edward, wait a moment outside of the curtains. _

"Carlisle, let me take over from here, she is my patient."

_She is your singer. She will cloud your judgment, I will do the initial assessment, and then you will continue her care. Trust me._

I resigned to sitting in a chair adjacent to the room while he continued. He was right. I would not be able to think straight with her scent clouding my mind.

Carlisle's thoughts were calm and professional. Flashes of Bella's bruised torso were flitting through his mind. His thoughts were running through the possible list of injuries that could quite possibly go wrong. Mostly he was thinking to himself…

_Abdominal CT and MRI clear of internal bleeding. _

_Lung sounds clear. _

_Hematoma formation along the chest wall and minor scrapes on the right and left lower extremities. _

_Chest bound in gauze to stabilize breathing._

_Minor cuts and scrapes treated and dressed._

_Slight muscle tears in the calf muscle, healing nicely._

_No broken bones._

_Vital signs within normal limits with an occasional increase in heart rate and respiratory rate during periods of stress. _

_Vivid dreaming occurring as evidenced by rapid eye movement. _

_Patient responds to pain and some verbal stimuli. _

Satisfied, Carlisle made notes on her chart and exited the room.

I was worried out of my mind. My head buried in my hands as I sat guard outside of her room. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he signaled for us to enter his office.

"What happened Carlisle? I need to know what happened to her." I began pacing around the room in anger. "That Jacob Black is too dangerous to be around her. Carlisle? Did he hurt her? We need to do something… Is she-"

"Edward."

His thoughts caught my attention the memory of the dog's scent filled my mind. It was Carlisle's memory, sensed the mutt while he was still miles away.

Upon walking out of the Emergency Room entrance, Carlisle came to find Jacob Black whispering to an unconscious Bella. For a moment, Black looked up at Carlisle and it was an almost painful sight. The man was in complete anguish.

The last of his whispers were heard and it only confused me more…"…please understand, I never wanted you to find out like this… Please… Bella… try and remember our stories, you know this…"

And with that, he warily unbuckled her seatbelt and made his way around the car to carry her in his arms to Carlisle.

The memory seemed as if it was going in slow motion; I saw every caress, every tear he wiped away, every brush of his lips against her hair. I heard his pain in his voice. I saw the devotion in his eyes. I saw how he cared for her and for a moment I was thankful that there was someone who could protect her when I couldn't. I began to believe that he didn't hurt her. Not because he wasn't capable, but because he _couldn't._

This revelation hurt, and it was something that I would address later.

It was silent as he approached Carlisle. Only her gentle breathing, between them as Jacob Black looked Carlisle in the eye and said, "This is Isabella Swan. I can't even begin to tell you how-" his voice cracked and one tear fell from his moist eyes. He took in a deep breath and began again with conviction. It was as if he was using the last of his strength; that this act was more painful to him than anything that he had ever endured. "-how important she is to me." His eyes looked over her figure in his arms and next whisper seemed as if it was directed to Bella, "Please…" He looked up once again and lowered his voice, "Take care of her. She needs to be taken care of. I'll be waiting for her to come to me when she is ready to talk to me."

"Of course Jacob Black, you are the grandson of Emphraim Black, I will honor your request."

"You- you knew him didn't you?"

"Of course."

Not another word was said. Jacob silently passed over Bella to Carlisle's arms and left.

**A/N: CHICAGO soon… I promise… but you must review….**

**This is to address some issues about her injury in the beginning of the story. Yes Bella fell and she felt as though she had broken her leg. But in actuality, she severely tore her muscles in her calf. What she was feeling was the pain radiating throughout her leg. **

**CH.2 Edward: **

_Inflammatory Response…_

He inhaled discreetly again, trying to uncover the degree of tissue damage. Yes, she definitely pulled the muscles in her calf the chemicals in the scent gave that much away, but just to be sure… he needed to touch her leg, he cringed at the thought of the possibilities that ran through his mind.

….

"Yes, Bella," her name rolled off of his tongue, even her name was delicious, "you have might have a slight hairline fracture of your tibia" he lied not wanting to shock her with the exactness of his diagnosis, "and also severely pulled the muscle of your calf. To be sure we need to get you to the hospital right away…"

**When I stated the tibia thing… I had him say that because how could he possibly know that she didn't break her bone FOR SURE without an x-ray machine. He didn't want to be too exact with his diagnosis, so he threw her off a little bit. But because he is a vampire, he can smell the inflammatory response, he can smell her body's reaction to her injury, and he did not detect any broken bones, just the torn muscle.**

**SOOO sorry for the confusion… I hope that is all cleared up. **

**SHOUTS OUT TO BRITTNICULLEN…. Amazing reviews. Really brightened up my day and helped me break through the horrible wall of writer's block…. **

**Review and I will try to get out CHICAGO by tonight… pretty please!!  
**


	14. Just Let Go

"Come with me I am going out of town for two weeks and I would like it if you would come with me…"

"Yes" I breathed out my answer without hesitation… what was I doing? My heart began to beat frantically in my chest. It did not matter that I barely knew him. It did not matter that my world was turning upside down as we speak. Even if I didn't want to, I knew I didn't have a choice. This was what my instincts were telling me… "Where are we going?"

He looked at me and smiled that breathtakingly gorgeous smile and said, "Chicago."

* * *

**EPOV**

Honestly, was I really planning on going to Chicago?

No, sort of. Kind of. Maybe? I _wanted _to go, does that count? I debated with myself.

But was I going to let her 'get away' alone, considering the fact that she's a danger magnet?

No. Final answer.

I was angry. I remembered why I was here in the first place and it made my blood boil… so to speak.

I could not help but be angry with myself that she was hurt once again, that Jacob Black was the cause, that I was not there to protect her. If only I had been here when he brought her to the hospital, then I would have been able to see into his mind. I would be able to know how he truly felt about her, what exactly happened. I needed to meet Jacob Black.

When she is ready, she will tell me…

I needed a moment to think this through.

I was doing things a little backwards here. I could barely handle a room with her scent, let alone a whole two weeks alone with her. Could I really handle this?

_Who am I kidding? T_he pit of my stomach churned as my loathing self-hatred won out again. _It's YOU she needs the most protecting from._

_She is the embodiment of my_ _weakness_ or the epitome of my strength. But nonetheless, I wouldn't bet on my self control to get me through two whole weeks with this fragile, fascinating human.

I can't risk her life for my own peace of mind. She would be much safer without me. But someone could hurt her. She was vulnerable, and sweet, and much to trusting. Hell, she could hurt herself walking over a flat surface.

Oh Bella. Why do you have to go away and think? Why do women always do that? _I need to get away._ Could I get her to stay?

I _could_ request for her to stay in the hospital longer. Yes. I can keep her here for _observation_. Then, hopefully in a day or two, she would get that notion of 'getting away' out of her pretty little head.

Hopefully.

I saw her move out of the corner of my eye. I saw her skin flush pink… I saw her eyes on me, but she wasn't looking at me. She was thinking about something. Something that caused her to blush and smile, I was watching her, momentarily distracted by her and her beauty.

_Penny for your thoughts, beautiful girl. Actually, I would give anything to now what you are thinking right now. _

She caught me staring at her and averted her eyes quickly. She began to comb her fingers through her brown tresses, exhaling and bringing her eyes back up to mine. She looked at me expectantly.

I faced her, and couldn't help the smile that played on my face.

But then I remembered what I was going to say. She was going to hate me. Hopefully she doesn't see through my lie too easily. "Bella, I'm sorry, but your condition-" My pocket buzzed and vibrated. I reached for my cell phone.

_Alice._

"Just a moment, I need to take this call."

"Sure." She breathed as she lay her head back down on the bed. She smiled slightly and I began wanting to go with her, I began to want it more than anything else in the world.

I pulled back the curtain and unlocked the door, shutting it behind me.

"Alice-"

"You are gonna be ok. Leave now. Take the jet. I arranged it already… but when you're in Chicago you're on your own. No more hints from me. You won't hurt her I promise."

"But-"

"I already told you. You will be fine. Carlisle will understand."

The tone in her voice made me nervous. Almost as if she was keeping something from me. No. I had made my decision already.

But I wanted this too much. I took a deep breath hoping that I could put my faith in her. Betting against Alice was something I never did. I wasn't going to start now. I needed this too much; so much so that I forced myself to believe her.

I forced myself to believe that I could control my demons and maybe, just maybe, I could have a glimpse of what happily ever after might be like.

I let out my breath and just accepted it. I even let myself feel a little happiness underneath all of the angst and nervousness and excitement and self loathing.

Emotions were beginning to get exhausting around Bella.

"But I need to pack clothes. I need to stop by the house and-"

"Everything will be waiting for you in Chicago: a car and your belongings, a suitcase for Bella. The rest is up to you."

"What?"

"Edward. Just _go_. For crying out loud, live a little and stop over analyzing things and just go." I would have been angry at how lightly she is taking this and how dark the outcome could be if things went wrong but her twinkling laughter set my spirits soaring and hope was all I could feel. Leave it to Alice to make me feel better. A moment later the line went dead. What the hell did she mean 'the rest is up to you.' Everything was happening so fast.

But Alice said that she would be safe and right now I needed to trust that…

I was so caught up in my emotional rampage that I only noticed Bella standing behind me when her scent hit my throat. I turned around, knowing full well I moved too fast. My mind needed to comprehend the scent and her together. Looking at her _calmed_ me. Her eyes widened at my swift movement and I grinned contentedly at her. I wanted to tell her everything about me… in time. Currently, I was just pleased to see that she was dressed in her street clothes.

"Perfect." I could not help the smile that played on my lips. My throat was literally on fire, but it was an intense pain that I lusted for now. I was reconciled to deal with the pain if it meant being able to be with her.

_Be with her._

"What's perfect?" she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, so full of innocence and trust and so much more than I could ask for.

_You. _I stared at her heart shaped face, her kind eyes, her wonderful lips and wished that she could hear _my_ thoughts at the moment. Her blush crept up into her cheeks and she looked down. "The fact that you are ready to go. I have a plane waiting for us and we need to go now."

"Now, as in this instant?"

_Stupid Stupid Edward… you could have asked her first._

I brought my hand up to my neck as I searched for a response. "Um… yeah?"

"Oh. But what about-"

"I've taken care of everything, trust me." I smiled at her, trying to convince her to trust me, to let me take care of her, and hoped that she would see it. I hoped that she wouldn't be afraid.

"Ok." She was breathless. Her heart was pounding. Her blood was racing. She smelled glorious and her lips, I couldn't help but notice, were pink and slightly swollen from crying.

"Ready?" I wasn't sure if I was asking her or if I was asking myself.

She nodded and I turned around and began walking towards the hallway that led to the exit, expecting her to follow me.

Wordlessly she slipped her hand into mine, and her skin left a trail of electricity on me. The feel of her soft hand in mine felt amazing. I was exhilarated that she let me share this intimate gesture with her. _I_ was holding _her _hand and it felt right. Perfect fit. I led her out into the parking lot and into the Aston Martin, driving in the direction of the Cullen jet.

We drove in comfortable silence through the nighttime streets of Forks and into the small suburb of Seattle. I was relieved that she began to doze off again as we reached the highway. I pushed the gas past eighty. I don't want to waste any time with her. For a while, at least, she will be mine.

**BPOV**

"_Well, Mr. Masen, now that you have me, what will you do with me?" I peered up at him from under my parasol and smiled as the sun reflected off of his bronze hair._

_His hair was messy and free. His face was a Greek sculptor's dream-come true: chiseled jaw, strong brow, and a body built from hard work and sweat. His white shirt was loose and untucked, he kept the three top buttons open, "to appreciate the breeze". I clearly saw the outline of his chest, the tan continued farther than what I could see… _

"_It's a surprise." He kept his face forward but I saw his eyes looking down at me. His lips formed a lopsided grin and I could not help but return the gesture._

"_You probably don't know this about me, but I hate surprises."_

"_You'll like this one. Promise."_

_He slipped his hand into mine silently and led me to our destination. I was wide eyed for a moment. I had never been touched by a man, and at 17, I was pure as the driven snow. My hand was on fire._

_Wordlessly I followed him, walking through the busy streets of the town without saying a word, just silent glances and shy smiles as the town looked on at us in amazement. _

_The whispers were almost audible:_

_ "Is that the Mason boy?"_

"_Oh that Isabella Swan better hold on to her heart before he shreds it to pieces…that Mason is a heartbreaker."_

_And the most amusing ones were from girls I've seen lusting after him for months:_

_ "Isabella Swan? I can't believe he chose her over me!"_

_ "I'm sure of it now, Edward Masen is either blind or stupid."_

"_He probably has a death wish…she could hurt herself with a feather when it comes down to it. She is the most ungraceful … ugh!"_

_I looked down in embarrassment, hoping that he wouldn't hear their sniveling remarks and change his mind about being seen with me. My heart dropped when he dropped my hand. I felt my breath catch and my eyes starting to burn; he probably did hear them and now he didn't want me to be near him. _

_I began to slow down preparing to turn around at any moment and run home. How could he possibly want to be seen with me, the awkward Swan girl always tripping over her own feet._

_I began slowing down and let him ahead if me. I wouldn't embarrass him anymore; I would just let him walk away. He turned around and looked at my confusedly. "Edward it's fine just go."_

"_What are you-" He stopped mid-sentence and understanding dawned on his face as my shameful blush crept into my cheeks. Snickering came from the opposite street and the beautiful girls who were throwing evil eyes at me were now batting their eyelashes at him and it made me turn a shade red darker. _

_His gaze went from confused to glaring as he looked at the group across the street. He took a step closer to me and lowered his hands to my face and lifted it up to him began whispering gently. "I thought you didn't want me holding your hand, I thought you didn't want me to be so forward in front of everyone. I didn't want to embarrass you."_

"_Edward it's OK. You don't have to lie, I understand if you don't want to be seen with me." I tried to turn my face away and avoid his piercing green eyes._

"_Is that what you thought?" I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth emanating from them. "Do you honestly think I care about what anyone else thinks?" I couldn't help a few traitor tears that fell from my cheeks. His voice was no longer a whisper as he continued. "You are the most clumsy, stubborn, and strong-minded woman in this city." I looked down in humiliation, so he was going to leave me, but did he have to embarrass me in the process? "But you fascinate me beyond reason, you beauty leaves me speechless, and I am completely enamored with you and only you, Isabella Swan."_

_I looked up at him confused at what he said, but his eyes confirmed what I heard, and I just smiled, mirroring his own crooked smile. "Ok." I whispered to him._

_He lowered his voice to a whisper. "May I have the honor of holding your hand?" I nodded and slipped my hand into his once again and he pulled my close to his side. The muffled gasps from across the street were ignored but not unnoticed. Their evil glares changed into jealous stares. "We are almost there. It's just beyond the city, into the forest."_

"_The forest?" I couldn't think of anything interesting to do in the forest except get dirty and get hurt. Neither of which were appealing to me. _

"_Trust me." _

"_Alright. I trust you."_

_He led me into the forest, my hand tightly in his until the trees were so thick only small beams of the strong summer sun's rays peeked through the canopy. The forest was cool and fresh, a clean feeling of nature and freedom enveloped me. It felt wonderful. He gently let go of my hand and walked forward underneath a beam of the sun's ray and basked in the heat, his smile was slight but enough for it to reach his eyes. He looked so peaceful._

_Then he did something strange, he opened his mouth and a noise I could only describe as tribal escaped, it came from deep within his chest and echoed into the forest. He repeated the call twice. _

_Silence followed, I dared not say a word for his face was drawn in concentration._

_Then somewhere from an eastern point in the forest, it was repeated back, by a different voice, someone foreign to me. _

"_Perfect timing." He said to himself, and he looked to me. "Are you ready Bella?" Bella. No one ever called me that, and I liked it. "You do trust me right?"_

"_Yes." He took my hand again and I was intrigued and overwhelmed by excitement. I've wanted for so long to escape the world I've come to know; a world of parasols, dresses, uniformity and boringness. With Edward I was seeing the world through a different filter. A filter of color I've never seen before. A world of sounds foreign to me, of emotions I did not know could be so vivid, so true, and so pure. _

_We walked toward the direction of the answered call. I was getting more and more frustrated by the dress I was wearing. It was getting caught on the underbrush, on the twigs and roots; and it was just so heavy. "Just a moment please." I reached underneath my skirt and lifted it enough so that I could unbutton and unfasten the petticoat that weighed down and puffed up the dress. I let the bunches of petticoat fall to the floor and was left with a dress that fell just on the curves of my hip, my figure completely seen without the puffiness, I was embarrassed but it was a necessity. I stepped out of the petticoat and began straightening out the dress. "Sorry, it was just so ridiculous to be wearing such a large dress while trekking in the forest. At least now I could hold it up and walk much easier." _

"_You look perfect." I looked up and what I saw made me feel warm and dizzy and breathless. He was smoldering, his green eyes dark and inviting. I couldn't help but look away, he was just so intense. He took my hand and walked with me closer to his side._

_We reached a clearing and he stopped and put me behind him. "Just wait a second, you'll know when you can step out."_

_A figure appeared in the forest ahead of us. He was tall and his skin was russet colored. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes… Oh my. _

_His eyes. His eyes. His eyes._

"Jacob!!" I woke in a cold sweat on a jet headed to Chicago.

**A/N:**

**Ok Chicago soon… I haven't forgotten… I just don't want to rush it… im trying to make it perfect for you guys… **

**edit** 02/01/09** - i realize that the first couple chapters are in 3rd person. I am currently re-editing them into 1st person. 1st chapter done!**

**Thanks and review….**


	15. Sleeping Beauty Imposter

_We reached a clearing and he stopped and put me behind him. "Just wait a second, you'll know when you can step out."_

_A figure appeared in the forest ahead of us. He was tall and his skin was russet colored. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes… Oh my. _

_His eyes. His eyes. His eyes._

Jacob!! I woke in a cold sweat on a jet headed to Chicago.

* * *

**EPOV**

Driving in silence was a blessing. I refused to inhale her scent in the car, seeing as that she was currently preoccupied with exhaustion to notice me not breathing. Unintentionally my thoughts flowed back to the exam room and the less than gentlemanly acts that my body wanted to do to her and I despised myself a little more for it.

She was baring it all to me, (no pun intended), with the belief that I was a professional in my field, but with her I was nothing more than a hormonal teenager fighting with the morals instilled in me to cop a peek at her body. I was the pompous ass who took advantage of seeing the round curve of her breasts in the bra and the supple porcelain skin that was peeking through. Unintentionally, my eyes were not able to avoid her skin there for her injury was so close to the area.

And oh was her skin soft. Softer and warmer than my thoughts had remembered, or even imagined. There was a fire blazing in my fingertips the moment my skin touched hers. It was excruciating and pleasurable and so wrong.

Once again my thoughts resolved that blue was definitely the color of choice for her. She was breathtaking, and I did everything in my power to show her my indifference.

I pulled into the airport parking lot and Bella was softly, just barely snoring in her seat. She looked so peaceful in her slumber that I didn't have the heart to wake her and tell her that we were here. I parked in the large holding garage of our private jet and debated on whether I would wake her or let her sleep.

I looked over at her and she just looked so cute, and adorable. But most importantly, she looked safe. I was now justifying my need to go on this trip with her. Her safety was important to me and I'll be damned (pun intended) if I let harm come to one more hair on her body.

She had her knees to her chest as she hugged them tightly with her arms, her head leaning comfortably against the chair, while her hair hid her beautiful face from my view. Frustrated that I couldn't see her peacefulness, I slowly brought my hand up to her face and brushed her brown hair behind her ears. She shifted slightly, angling her body more towards mine and I froze, hoping I didn't disturb her slumber.

Then something hit me as I watched her face in deep slumber. She was _dreaming_… and I've never felt more envious that I couldn't sleep in the longest time. I wish I could dream, and I would dream about her, and live in another universe where it would be alright if we were together. No impending doom, no hospital visits, no crazy stalker werewolves. Just us.

I resigned to letting her sleep on the plane. I walked over to her door and slowly moved closer to her sleeping figure. Preparing myself and focusing on getting her into the plane. I let my arms snake around her small frame and easily lifted her up and off the seat; letting her had lean against my shoulders.

She was so light. It was almost like carrying a cloud. And her scent, like flowers and summer and spring with a hint of … what was it… freesia. It was heavenly and hell all at the same time. I was about the third step up from the entrance of the plane when I felt something moist and smelled something salty near her face.

I felt the wetness seep into my shirt and I felt her tiny hands gripping my jacket so tight that I didn't know if she was awake or still sleeping. Tears streamed down her face as I walked over to the large leather recliners. She stilled and fell deeper into her slumber. She must be a vivid dreamer. I couldn't help but wonder if her dreams had anything to do with what happened between her and Jacob Black, and I found myself once again frustrated that her mind as closed off to me.

The plane began rolling and soon enough we were in the air. The pilots had strict instructions to fly and never enter the passenger area. They were to remain in the cockpit before and after the flight, and were never to make contact with us, leaving only when they were sure we were gone. Just some necessary precautions.

I would have flown the plane myself if I wasn't so enraptured with her presence.

I settled back into the recliner next to Bella and watched with fascination as her facial expressions changed with the mood of her dream. Not exaggerated emotions, but a slight furrow in her brow, parting of her lips, a small smile, a bite of bated breath, and the ever so often blush that would creep up and into her cheeks; yes these subtle changes no one would normally notice I could see. She was angry, surprised, scared, and, I just couldn't put my finger on the last one.

I began looking through the latest medical journal and tried to distract myself from her presence. I felt her stirring next to me and to my surprise, her voice cut the silence in the air.

"Ugh. Surprises." I looked over next to me and she was still sleeping. I snickered and set the magazine aside. _This should be interesting. _Her face contorted into a look of mild, but genuine disdain as the word spilled from her lips. I bit back my laughter and put away a mental note that Bella Swan did not like surprises.

I watched and waited for more rambling to spill from her lips; her REM was consistent and her dreams were surely vivid. She was fascinating and I was hoping more of her secrets would spill during this subconscious rant.

I saw a blush creeping into her cheeks as her body temperature increased and I could feel the waves of heat rolling off of her body and crashing into mine. She shifted slightly so her body was laying comfortable in a side-lying position on the reclined leather seat facing me. And then I heard it and I wasn't sure if _I_ was dreaming. "Edward…" she breathed and smiled. I exhaled slowly and continued to be entranced by her figure. "I trust you."

The thrumming of her heart was deafening in my ears and I sensed a slight change in the slow and steady rhythm. The pace was beginning to quicken and small beads of sweat began forming at the nape of her neck. If I didn't know any better she was having some sort of a panic attack, a nightmare.

Should I wake her? Should I let it pass?

My emotions were conflicted but I didn't have time to act on a choice.

From the corner of my eye I saw her fingers twitching and realized that she would be jolting awake any second. Her body was preparing her to escape from her dream and back into consciousness. Her breathing was becoming shallower and her heart rate faster, and for some reason unbeknownst to me, I pretended to sleep.

I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over, leaning my head towards her so that her face was merely inches from mine. I tried my hardest to remember what it felt like to sleep and I allowed my body to relax. I started taking deep and steady breaths that forced her scent into my throat and caused the familiar burning that attracted me to her in the first place.

I don't know why I did. Possibly, because I just wanted her realize it was just a dream and go back to sleep. Possibly because I wanted her to continue talking; I wanted her to spill her deepest darkest secrets to me; I wanted her to say my name again. Possibly, because I really didn't know _what_ I was doing. I felt so…human.

I felt her body jolt up and the ends of her strawberry scented hair brushing against my face as she shifted her weight. Her voice squeaked out a small but muffled scream and then silence followed. It was paining me not to see her face, or her eyes more importantly. Her emotions were so clear in her brown eyes.

I heard calming down, her hand ruffling with her hair. The heat from her body was so intense, and I was basking in it. Another shift in weight and I couldn't tell where she positioned herself. I fought the urge to crumple my brow in frustration; I didn't want to give anything away.

I realized one thing, her scent was stronger than ever. Finally, I felt her hair tickling my forehead and I shifted slightly to angle my position towards her.

I heard her gasp softly, but she didn't move. _What are you doing?_ I felt the air swirl around me as she took in a deep breath to relax, and I felt her sweet honey breath wash over me as she sighed.

I let my senses take over as her freesia-strawberry flower scent overtook my mind. She was so close I could taste her essence in the air and it was hell. I felt like a parched man in the middle of the desert, staring at an oasis, the only thing separating me from the satisfying, life-giving fluid, was a barrier so thin that it could be broken with a single touch. That barrier, is the one thing between life and death for Bella Swan. And it was a barrier I was not willing to cross.

And that life giving fluid? No, I was not talking about her blood. I was talking about her… all of her. Her mind, body, spirit. Her humanity, her affections, her intelligence, her empathy.

Her soul.

She shifted once again and I lost my bearings. She reappeared in my mind as her silhouette blocked the overhead light. She was right above me. She was looking at me, scrutinizing me. I felt her eyes on my body as I lay here in feigned unconsciousness.

I felt heat as her hand brushed my probably wild bronze hair from my eyes. Shocked that she would actually touch a despicable creature like me, but she doesn't know any better.

Once she finds out she'll go screaming for the hills.

_Once she finds out???_ I mentally kicked myself in the gut and corrected myself. She will never find out. I won't let it get that far. Right?

I heard her sighing. And her fingers returned to my hair. Combing in back, and stroking my scalp. The sensation was wonderful… and eerily _familiar._

I realized how long it has been that I have had any physical contact with another person. My family was there, yes, to talk to, and to spend time with. But when was the last time I had a hug? I reveled in her touch and felt the corners of mouth betraying me as they itched into a minuscule smile.

Her hand traveled from my hair to my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, my lips. I once again fought the urge to lick my lips when her fingertips left a blazing trail of heat on them. That would give something away right?

He fingers trailed on my face, as if she was trying to memorize me. As if she was trying to find something. _What is it that you are looking for, sweet Bella?_

And as if _she_ heard _my_ thoughts a whisper escaped from her lips. "Edward." Once again my name escaped her lips but this time she was fully aware, and this was much more exhilarating than the first. My name sounded right coming from her mouth…I mentally kicked myself again. _Barrier Edward… The barrier. _More whispers, "Are you the man of my dreams?" Oh what I would give to see her face at that moment. Her voice sounded pained, confused even. But more than that, there was something deeper in her voice that I couldn't understand.

Hope. I heard it and I felt it.

"Maybe…" Her voice trailed off in an even more hopeful tone and it left me wondering what she was-

But all of my thoughts came to a screeching halt. Time stood still and I was overcome with a rush of sensory overload.

If I thought the heat coming from her body was intense before, I was in a inferno now. Her soft brown hair tickling my cheeks. Her hands cradling my face. Her scent scratching the itch at the back of my throat. The sound of her blood rushing through her veins. The deafening Ba-Bump of her heart. The smell of her warm sweet breath. The softness of her skin. Her lips. Her _taste_.

I felt her mouth move slowly on mine and I did not know what to do. I felt my body moving and acting without my permission. The rush I felt when I slowly, carefully pulled my hands into her hair blew me away. The softness of her brown locks fueled my high. Everything was ten times more excruciating and ten times more pleasurable than it should be. I carefully opened my eyes and saw her skin, flushed pink, and beautiful. Her eyes half closed in a hooded daze.

My hands moved from hair to the back of her neck where they fell into the familiar crook and I relished the feeling. It was so right and so… DAMN IT... so damn familiar. I felt her breathlessly humming and cursed her need for oxygen. Her soft "mmm" that slid out of her lips made my high just that much more euphoric. I let my lips trace her jaw line and led all the way up to behind her ear. I breathed in deeply and I let her scent engulf me in the most masochistic way.

She turned her head to meet my lips and once again I felt that surge of electricity that I felt the first time I touched her skin that fateful rainy night.

Everything was slow motion. Her rose-petal soft lips pushed and pulled on mine in a agonizingly slow dance and she was leading. I felt her lips smiling against mine as she slowly brushed her tongue against my bottom lip. Asking for entrance…

No. I pulled away. Dazed and confused. Hot and bothered. But mainly dazed and confused.

I looked at her and ingrained in my memory how her eyes stayed closed for a couple of seconds longer, and her lips smiled a beautiful grin. The pink tint on her cheeks perfected the vision. She was a vision. Her eyes opened and I saw the sense of understanding dawn on her as her confidence bubbled up to the surface and spilled from her lips.

She looked at me again and her eyes twinkled with excitement and earnest to goodness hope. It was infuriating and invigorating all at the same time. "It is you…" she whispered as her eyes roamed over my face once again.

I caught a glimpse of what I looked like in the window of the plane and immediately lifted my jaw off the floor and wiped the goofy grin plastered on my face. "What are you talking about Isabella?"

**BPOV**

I felt this deep and unbridled emotion building up in my chest and it was almost suffocating. This intense feeling was too much to stand…but it was so… driving and intense. I couldn't get enough of him.

These visions I have been having were all out of order. One moment I felt the nervousness of a lover's first touch. Other times, I felt the deep and unmoving love. I was so confused and frustrated and nervous. I looked over to see Edward sleeping.

He was laying there, peacefully in a deep slumber as I watched the rise and fall of his chest. His bronze hair falling into his eyes and I had the urge to just push them out of the way. Before I knew what I was doing, my fingertips touched the softness that was his hair and cleared them from his face.

I couldn't bring my fingertips away from his skin and I continued satisfying my need to touch him. I sat there fascinated at how the light bounced off of his hair, just as it did in my visions. I marveled at his perfect features, his strong jaw, and those lips.

I began speaking and hoping and wondering what all my dreams were about. Were they real? How could I be sure? And I thought of the one way all of the Disney movies painted pictures for young girls with dreams of a prince charming. And I figured, why not give it a shot. Jake turned into a werewolf, Edward could be sleeping beauty.

_True Love's Kiss._

And before I let my lips touch his, I inhaled his scent and felt that familiar tingling in the pit of my abdomen. His spicy clean scent, like cinnamon, honey, spice, and… clean laundry… mmm. It was glorious. And then throwing caution to the wind I stole a kiss from him… which he reciprocated with surprising earnest. I was breathless and stunned.

But the flash of another vision left me reeling and I tried to comprehend all of the information while the vision was still fresh in my mind.

I felt the vivid memory flash before my eyes as my skin tingled from Edward Cullen's kisses, and I saw it: a sign that wouldn't have made any sense to me, unless I was looking. Folded neatly on Edward Masen's lap was the morning paper, his hands found their way to the back of my neck and pushed me closer as he kissed me reverently on my mouth. "Isabella," the man in my dreams sighed into my mouth. He mirrored the actions of the Edward, whose lips were currently inhaling the scent of my hair.

I breathed in much needed air and that's when I saw the words "Home Town of the 1917 World Series Champions" emblazoned on the front page, where the title of the newspaper should have been. Being the daughter of a man who loved baseball, I knew that the Chicago White Sox won the world series in 1917.

Fate once again pushed me and shoved me until I was on the right track.

Now, more than ever, I was determined to figure out this mystery… and why from a single kiss, I felt a century's worth of longing and waiting and most surprisingly, love, pour out into my emotions as I stared back at Edward Cullen. I felt the crushing weight of the burden on my shoulders as I focused in on my mission.

For now, if my understanding is correct, I was given a second chance with _my Edward_ and I wasn't going to let him get away from me this time. Now, I knew Chicago had the answers to all of my secrets.

**A/N: OK OK… I KNOW I AM LAGGING ON CHICAGO… BUT SO MUCH NEEDS TO HAPPEN THERE SO I AM CALCULATING VERY CAREFULLY HOW I WANT THESE SECRETS REVEALED… **

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY… BECAUSE I AM IN NEED OF SOME LOVE… **

**CHICAGO IS THE NEXT CHAPTER… PROMISE.**


	16. Falling

**I was lost for a while. Didn't know what to do. So immensely SORRY.**

** I have not forgotten you FFn.**

**I wonder if anyone else is still reading this.**

**If not and I have lost you... that is okay I will still try to finish this. **

**SMeyer owns all. I am just here to play.**

**If you haven't been to adifferentforest[dot]com YOU MUST!!!**

**Those wonderful ladies have reawakened the writer in me.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

_The coolness of his hands… the speed which he possessed… _My dream seemingly exaggerated the details in our first meeting that I seem to have overlooked. When reminiscing of that fateful night that we had met, the only memory that truly rang clear was the connection to him: an ethereal bond that I felt in my soul that pulled to me to his existence.

The events that played out after that were hard to puzzle together. The irony of it all was that I was amazed that my peaceful existence lasted so long. I always felt as though my carefully crafted world was as fragile as a sheet of ice. I knew I didn't really belong, and yet I pushed it to the back of my mind for as long as it was allowed.

But now, knowing what I know… and trying to find out what I don't know has given me new perspective. I tried to think back on the past couple of days. The ice had finally given way to the tidal wave.

I could handle this.

I remember the speed of his movements in the seemingly dark room of my house the night I met him. His touch was so cold…like ice. I remember the black hunger in his eyes and then the intense golden color that still unnerved me.

I definitely remember Alice; I remember Jacob's reaction to that little pixie trying to steal me away. _Jacob…_ the memory of him still brought the chills down my spine… and yet the pain in his voice. No. I wasn't ready to deal with that yet.

I remember getting lost in the woods… and once again Edward coming to my rescue. I remember my visions. _Edward. _What was there that I couldn't see?

In some time other than this we were together. In some time other than this, he was mine and I was his. That much I am sure of.

I found the suitcases at the foot of the large antique bed, undoubtedly packed by Alice.

Taking in my surroundings, it seemed as though I was transported back in time. It was as if this house hadn't been remodeled in 100 years, and yet everything was in pristine condition. There were modern amenities, as I discovered in the bathroom, but mostly everything else was as it had been. Familiar and foreign all at once.

I made my way down the banister and felt the uneasiness in my chest rise to full capacity.

_I've been here before._

The mantle was just where it was in the vision I had of _him_ calling on me. And there Edward was, in the exact same location, back to me, admiring photos from a time long ago. He turned to me and his devastatingly handsome smile invaded my senses.

"Ah, there you are sleeping beauty…" his velvet voice filled the room and for a moment, the electricity in the air was palpable. I must have looked bewildered, because he paused midstride to me. His head tipping to one side looking at me with curiousity.

_Does he remember? _"What is it Edward?" I extended my hand and he slowly closed the remaining distance between us, never faltering in the intensity of his gaze.

His cool hand gently took mine and a small shiver travelled down my spine.

"Nothing, it's just…" his lips lightly brushed my knuckles, "there is something oddly familiar about you…"

_Tell me about it. _My heart was beginning to thrum under the scrutiny of his gaze and I tried to lighten the mood, "I could get used to this you know, being greeted by such a gentleman."

"It's just this house, the atmosphere, brings me back in time," His eyes averted from mine and I could almost see a painful longing in them, but almost as quickly it disappeared and his smile returned, "you know…when chivalry wasn't dead?"

"Have you had this house for a long time?" I questioned.

He linked my arm in his as he led me to the kitchen, "I've had it for as long as I can remember. Honestly? I don't know how it came to be mine. I just remember that it is important to me somehow."

I contemplated that statement and wanted to question it further when my senses were assaulted with an onslaught of aromas.

The kitchen table was full of breakfast items.

His lip twitched into a miniscule smile, "I didn't know what you preferred for breakfast so… I made them all."

I had unlinked my arms and began surveying the table, pancakes, waffles, bagels, eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal, biscuits, gravy… everything was mouthwatering. I turned to face him and noticed him pulling on his suit-coat. I noticed for the first time how prominent the dark purplish bruises were under his eyes. The gold was more dark than usual, and if it was possible, he seemed paler. My instincts were telling me to run, sensing danger was near, but I couldn't help but take a step closer to him.

"Aren't you going to stay and eat breakfast with me?"

Avoiding my gaze he looked wistfully into the forest bordering the edge of the fenced backyard. "I would but, Im just going to have to grab a bite on the way to the hospital. Duty calls." He motioned to his watch and I saw regret flitting in his eyes.

"Oh. Alright." Trying to hide the disappointment in my voice, "have fun at work… I guess I'll see you…"

"…for dinner." He finished my sentence. "I'll be back here by 6."

_Dinner…_ a whole day without him. I strained a smile and nodded my head, afraid my voice would betray my sadness. He seemed to know exactly what I was feeling when I felt him close the distance between us and tilt my face up to his. "Its just 8 more hours… I'll be counting down the seconds." He whispered softly. I leaned my head into his chest and inhaled his scent.

"I know. Of course. Im just being difficult, Im sorry."

"If you only knew how painful it is to leave your side. You effect on me is beyond reasonable."

And with that he turned and left, leaving me with not much of an appetite.

After carefully putting the breakfast items away, I made myself presentable and threw on some skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a button down dark green polo. I left my hair to its natural wavy-ness. Nothing drastic.

Pushing all thoughts of visions and past romance, and monsters aside, I made my way outside. I needed to clear my head and look at this from a fresh perspective.

I took a deep breath of the fall Chicago air and felt my insides relax. This felt right. Being here felt right.

The sky was cloudy enough to not need sun glasses and the fall air was unseasonably warm. The weather was perfect.

The street that the house stood on was in a secluded area just skirting the city limits. I could see, just over the thick canopy of trees behind the house, the Sears Tower, The John Hancock, the breathtaking Chicago skyline, peaking over. It was beautiful and yet turning around and facing the street ahead of me, a bit surreal.

The house that Edward owned was the only house on the block. I was a little disappointed that the surrounding houses were gone. Adjacent to the house were several mom and pop shops, antique shops, a bakery, a small school. Most of the buildings were new, the past of the older buildings were washed away.

Deciding to go for a walk to clear my head I walked toward the hustle and bustle of the shops and away from the forest behind the house. There were so many people…more specifically…so many people I did not know.

Coming from forks, this was not something I was used to. Weaving my way through the hustle and bustle, I set my sights on an antique shop about two blocks down. In the storefront window I noticed Indian artifacts from the area.

Making my way inside, I found books that were so old, I was afraid to touch them. Dream catchers, arrow heads, coins. I was lost in the scents of the past.

Manning the desk was an elderly native american man, his graying hair was tied back into a pony tail. His gray button down shirt was hanging loosely over faded jeans. He was cleaning a funny looking flute, his eyes flitted to me suspiciously from behind the counter, and returned to his instrument.

"You're not from around here are you." He said, not looking up from his task.

Only then did I notice the store was empty except for me. I couldn't help the uneasy feeling in my gut.

"I'm visiting town with a … friend." I said uncomfortably, as my fingers picked up an old drawing book that had collected dust on the bookshelf.

"Funny, I feel like we've met before." He said nonchalantly.

"I don't think so. Ive never left forks, Washington."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and tried to ignore the old man, his eyes lifted to mine, then down to the leather bound drawing book in my hands, and he smiled gently, "If you say so…"

Thankfully he brought the flute to his lips and began to play.

The melody was sharp and twisting, very raw and full of nature. The sound of the flute was haunting…and ancient.

The uneasy feeling left me as the melody filled the room. My eyes studied the worn black leather sketch book. My fingers traced over the binding and felt the familiar ridges on the spine. I flipped to the first sketch and my eyes hungrily roamed the rich detail of the drawing.

Simple black and white, it showed a busy plaza, stands filling the sidewalks, men and women and children shopping and laughing. It seemed as though it were just an action shot. A moment captured in a busy marketplace by a careful observer. But there was something else.

There. In the middle of the photo was a familiar face, whose eyes bore into mine like he was looking into my soul. My breath caught and my heart was deafening in my ears.

I searched the page for a signature, a clue of who drew this. And there in the bottom left hand corner, almost blurred away by time, but not quite, was an elegantly scripted anecdote.

_Mysterious green eyes._

_I.S._

_1917_

I shut the book and walked swiftly to the front and handed the book to the old man. Pulling out my wallet.

Slowly, he ended the melody and took the book in his hands, "Ive been holding off on selling this for years… waiting for the right person who it belongs to. I think its about time to let go. "

As my eyes rose to meet his, I noticed a carved necklace hanging around his neck in the shape of a wolf. "Who are you?"

"Miss, the real question is, Who are you?" The door chimed and a small group of teenagers came in. Leaning in closer he whispered, "Your destiny is in the spirits of the past. Let the winds guide you to your answers…to your past and your future. Let us fulfill our promise to you on that fateful night long ago." He hesitated for a moment, but I saw the resolve build in his eyes, "Forgive your friend. You need him." He pushed the leather bound book towards me, "you cannot pay for what has always been yours, Miss Isabella Swan. Welcome home." His gentle wise smile gave me courage and strength when I felt like I was going to collapse.

Everything that I was going through was true.

"But… I have so many questions."

"Im afraid I cant tell you how to get your answers but I can tell you this, change will happen when you least expect it."

His attention diverted to the group of teens who began playing with the old Indian artifacts, and I silently thanked him with a smile and walked out of the store with my book in my hands.

I found myself sitting on the steps of Edward's house staring at the book once again.

The next drawing was of trees, and a clearing in the center, where flowers and grass were lush and alive.

Another was a portrait of a woman, an older woman, who looked like me, same eyes, same mouth.

And then there was another of a house, on a street, where the trees shadowed behind it, and there were steps leading up to the front door. I felt a feeling of dejavu looking at the house. The woman in the portrait reappeared in this drawing watering plants on a window sill. The patterns in the brick of the house were so detailed and alive. The intricate woodwork on the front door was drawn in each detail. The sun shone through the arching top window. I found myself realizing what I was staring at.

I walked off of the steps I was sitting on and stood on the sidewalk. I slowly turned around and my gaze fell upon Edward's house, the house in the drawing.

A gust of wind flipped the pages in the book and it landed on a drawing of Edward again, but this time, he wasn't strong and happy. He was lying in a bed, his cheeks were sunken in, and his arm hung limp at the side. His eyes were weakly open, and yet it was undeniable that his expression was full of love and care.

I felt myself getting weak as I remembered …

"_Edward…" I cried, my tears, wetting his face as I struggled for words…_

"_My Bella. I love you, I'm so sorry I got sick… I'll be fine…"his voice was so weak. Each breathe came in ragged gasps. His face betrayed him as he winced in pain at the slightest movement._

_I nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to be fine. My hands stroked his face, his hair, his lips. He was burning hot. I leaned in for a last kiss. "Ill find a way Edward. I love you. I promise."_

The drawing in the book itself had the tears of years past formed into the page.

Trying to recover from the sudden feeling of loss, I wiped away my tears as I heard a soft melody in the air. The sound was so familiar. It was of the flute that the old man had played in the store. I strained my ears for the melody but the wind carried it away.

I followed the sound behind the house and into the forest. Fall had settled in and the leaves on the trees were bright yellow. I was surrounded in a forest of gold. Breathtaking and beautiful, I made my way through the golden leaves as the sound traveled further and further into the trees.

Then as suddenly as it had started, the song stopped. And I walked through a thicket of gold and was in the middle of the most perfect golden meadow. The leaves were falling, and blowing in the wind. The crisp fall air surrounded me. And I felt home.

There in the middle of the clearing stood one tree, strong and tall and seemingly ageless, this tree's leaves had not turned yellow. The leaves on this tree were as green as summer. Intrigued I walked to it and placed my hands on the rough bark, immediately feeling a sense of peace as the past finally revealed itself to me.

"_Please? Is there anything. Don't let me lose him. Please don't let me lose Edward." I begged to Ephraim__, chief of the tribe in the small Indian community deep in the forest. _

"_Bella. The magics are dangerous and uncertain. Furthermore, we must talk with…"_

"_Who? I will talk to them…" a sob escaped my throat, "please. He doesn't have much time."_

_Take me to him. _

_I brought him to the sick hospital bed where Edward lay dying. Rushing to his side, I felt his heart beating, slowly and weakly, almost giving up. "Edward… its Bella, Im here…" I whispered to him, and I felt his face turn to me._

"_Bella." He sighed weakly._

_I turned back to __Ephraim__. "I'll do anything. Please help me keep him. Let me love him."_

_Ephraim__'s eyes looked up to see the doctor standing in the doorway. "Dr. Cullen"_

"_Chief Black." The men acknowledged each other._

"_This is Bella Swan, she is like a daughter to me and my tribe, since her mother passed with the illness, she had been with us, and now her love is, too, leaving her." He hesitated and finally he spoke again in a strained whisper, "Is there something we can do to keep him here?"_

_The men looked at each other for a long time. Unsaid words were spoken and I watched helplessly as Edward struggled to stay alive._

_The Dr.'s eyes looked towards Edward, he whispered, "Chief Black, it wont be safe for a long time for her." _

"_She is willing to… wait."_

"_I can call on the spirits to help me. We can reunite them when he is ready."_

"_I will keep him safe until the time is right."_

"_Dr. Cullen, thank you."_

"_Chief Black, he won't remember her. He wont remember much of his past. What if… what if it all goes wrong?"_

_Ephraim__ smiled and slowly put his hand on the Dr.'s shoulder, "Their love is so powerful, I feel it in the winds as they speak to me. I do not ask this of you lightly. This is how it should be done, this is how fate wills it to be for them. They will fight for each other. They will be together someday, that is what the spirits want. You are not to tell him of any of this, let them find each other."_

_Dr. Cullen nodded. "This is the last time you will see me or Edward, for a long time. Until we meet again Chief." _

"_We shall not meet again, but you shall meet my sons, and my sons' sons. And you will keep them safe."_

_The chief looked at me. "Bella, it is time. Say goodbye to Edward. Hurry, we don't have much time."_

_I looked at him frantically. "I thought we were going to be together! I thought…" a sob escaped my throat and I felt weak and hopeless. _

"_Bella. You will be together," he grabbed my shoulders, "when the time is right. We must call on the spirits to ready you. Hurry." _

_I turned back to Edward… "I will see you again my love." I kissed his lips ever so lightly and felt Edward fall into a deep sleep. I looked to Dr. Cullen, "thank you." And with that, against everything in my body willing me to stay by Edwards side, I turned my back and followed __Ephraim__ into the forest, trusting that fate will bring us together again. _

I gasped for air and steadied myself against the bark of the tree. Memories of our love rushed into my mind and brought tears to my eyes. _Finally._

But something still bothered me. _Black._

**EPOV**

I thought I heard a melody floating in the wind as the warm fall air blew around me. Pushing that to the back of my mind, I made my way into the office that had been set up for me in preparation for the medical conference.

I focused on finishing and getting back to Bella as soon as possible. I felt the pull to her stronger than ever, but something else was bothering me.

I was still winded from my hunt this morning. An incredible wave of fatigue washed over me and I grasped the red cherry oak desk for support.

Unable to stand up much longer, I slowly sat down on the large leather desk chair and lay my head on my arms.

This feeling was so foreign, so unfamiliar.

And for the first time in over a century, sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Review?? Questions?? Comments?? **

**Thanks for reading so far. :)  
**


End file.
